Descanso
by EiLeEn19YuMe
Summary: Verano, amigos, amor, aventuras, misterio, todo lo que Kvothe el Arcano puede desear para unas apacibles vacaciones con sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Con las puertas del verano llamando a la Universidad y el final de los exámenes de aquel bimestre, los alumnos de esta estaban deseosos de poder disfrutar al fin de unas merecidas vacaciones. Aquel año contrariamente a lo que era habitual, la Universidad cerraría sus puertas ya que varios de los profesores tenían proyectos y congresos a los que acudir y los que restaban no podían hacer frente a sus más de mil estudiantes.

Kvothe salio de Factorías con su bolsa llena de las comisiones que el Sin Sangre le dejaba, tras estallar un conflicto en una ciudad cercana, su venta se había disparado y tenía en su poder la friolera de 44 talentos y seis iotas. Feliz, pensando en que ya había pagado la matrícula (de 12 talentos) tres días atrás empezó a darle vueltas a como podía sacarle provecho a aquel dinero extra cuando se cruzo con Fela y Sim que iban abrazados y sonrientes.

-¡Kvothe! Justamente íbamos a buscarte a ti y a Will.-exclamó el rubio con alegría.- Tenemos una idea para este verano.

-Vale, ¿de que se trata? Si es en plan celestina olvidaos de mi, he tenido suficiente de todo eso ya este año.-contestó risueño, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de sus dos amigos.

-No tranquilo, no es nada de eso, hemos pensado en invitar a Mola también, pero luego te lo contaremos mejor, vamos hacía el Eolio.-se limitó a decir Fela con una sonrisa divertida.

Le resultaba sumamente divertido desconcertar al pelirrojo, dada su condición de sabelotodo sacarle de su rol era una verdadera joya, aunque solo fuera por ver la confusión reflejada en su rostro por unos instantes.

Kvothe les miró intrigado y así se unió a ellos, con una nueva promesa de estos de que le darían todos los detalles al llegar al Eolio dónde estaba Will con Mola celebrando su recién estrenado titulo de Rel'ar, los tres se dirigieron al mejor local de Irme.

Una vez allí, los cinco se sentaron en la que se había convertido en su mesa habitual y tras hacer su comanda y hacer varios brindis en honor a Willem, el fin de los exámenes y de unas vacaciones lejos de Ambrose Asno, Sim sonrió abiertamente y haciendo gala de su mejor cara de concentración dijo:

-Fela y yo hemos pensado que como ninguno de nosotros quiere volver a su casa; primero por la distancia y el tiempo separados, y segundo por que no tenemos ganas de verles las caras a nuestros padres...-Fela le dio un codazo amistoso pero le dedicó una mirada de reprobación- Bueno, yo no quiero verles. Hacer unas vacaciones en grupo. Ya sabéis, como algo así como una acampada en algún rincón, nose, quizá viajar un poco... disfrutar un poco de la vida de estudiantes ya sabéis.

-¿que os parece?-preguntó Fela ansiosa.

Kvothe sonrió y miró a sus amigos.

-Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer y la idea me parece excelente-La pareja sonrío alegre pero entonces Kvothe frunció algo el cejo- lo que pasa es que no tengo ninguna intención, como ya os he dicho de ser casamentera, así que Willem, Mola de vosotros depende mí inestimable compañía...

Los presentes rodaron los ojos con exasperación y un deje de burla.

-para que luego no digáis que es culpa mía que este engreído no os acompañe- Kvothe protestó fingiendo estar indignado- acepto encantado. Eso sí, esperad un par de días a que mis padres me manden mi asignación, porque tengo pensado gastar lo poco que me queda en la celebración de mi ascenso.

Las miradas se volvieron hacía Mola que parecía meditarlo.

-Es que yo ya les había dicho a mis padres que este verano no había clases,... así que supongo que deben esperar que vuelva un día de estos.

-¿no podrías mandarles una carta diciéndoles que te quedas? ¿Aún te queda asignación no?-preguntó Fela esperanzada.

-Sí, como yo no me la gasto en juergas continuas aún me queda gran parte de ella.-dijo con cierto reproche mirando a los presentes quienes sonrieron alegres y sintiéndose firmemente culpables.-la verdad es que me apetece mucho, llevo tres años sin dejar de estudiar y estudiar, me ira bien descansar un poco. Además-Mola hizo una leve pausa y dijo con voz burlona- con Kvothe el Arcano cerca, es mejor tener a un buen medico que vele por vuestra integridad física.-terminó mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza bajo la mirada dolida del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Pero que os dado a todos por meteros conmigo hoy?-exclamó con la voz enervada y un gesto de impotencia.

Todos rieron ante esto lo que hizo que el pelirrojo fingiera tener una pataleta, cruzando se de brazos y dándoles la espalda con los mofletes hinchados. Sim se levantó de su asiento se puso delante de él y agarrándole las mejillas y moviéndole la cabeza de un lado al otro le decía con la boca medio abierta:

-¿Que se ha enfadado nuestro pequeño Kvothe? ¿Sí?-este asintió para la diversión de sus amigos aun con los mofletes hinchados- No esta bien hacer pataletas, ¿a qué no? ¿Quién es un niño mayor y no hace pataletas?-Kvothe le miró con una ceja levantada entre divertido y enfadado de verdad pero aun en su papel de niño caprichoso.-Kvothe no, Kvothe hace pataleta, niño malo, tus fans llorarían si te vieran así.

Esto si logro sacarlo de su pequeña actuación, haciendo que rodara los ojos y negara divertido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esto hizo reír incluso a Deoch que estaba en la barra observándoles desde hacía un rato.

-mis fans llorarían si me vieran así, tan cerca de otro hombre que me agarra el rostro a menos de cinco centímetros y que además tiene novia. Como era eso de tu libro sagrado... ¡a sí! "No codiciaras el cuerpo de otro hombre."-Sim le miró molesto y se separó de su lado volviendo a su lugar, Fela le miraba divertida.

-en realidad es "no codiciaras lo ajeno o lo de otro hombre."-Kvothe rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabías que esa doctrina la añadieron unos cien años después que se escribiera el primer libro? -soltó Debbie quién apareció por la puerta sonriente, con unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa aderezada con un corpiño marrón.

-¿Y ese look pirata?-preguntó Mola curiosa observando a su amiga de arriba a bajo.

-Me gusta, es super cómodo, no tengo que estar pensando si los hombres quieren mirar debajo de mi falda. Me miran directamente al escote o al culo.-dijo giñándoles un ojo.

-¿Negocios?-preguntó el pelirrojo dejándole un sitio en el cual sentarse.

-Sep. Acabo de dejar en casa un ejemplar de "Las mil lecturas del estudio de los escorgutlos"

-¿Qué es un escorgulto?- preguntó Willem curioso.

-Ni idea. Por eso lo he adquirido, si es interesante ya te lo prestaré.-concluyó mirando a Kvothe quién sonrió y agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Así que habéis hecho las paces definitivamente.-dijo Mola complacida.

-Hace meses que lo perdone, lo que pasa es que entre su marcha y que a mi me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a los hombres se ha ido ajorando...-dijo Debbie divertida mirando al pelirrojo que parpadeo dulcemente y apoyo su roja cabezita en el hombro de la usurera.

-Hoy esta de un teatral que hecha para atrás.-dijo Sim entretenido con la actitud de su amigo.

-Sí yo también lo he pensado.-dijo el aludido irguiéndose levemente herido por el comentario.

-Oye podríamos invitarla a ella también ¿no?-preguntó Mola alegre esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de los demás.

-¿Invitarme a que? -preguntó confundida mirando a su rubia amiga para luego mirar a Kvothe preocupada- ¿Que estas maquinando ya?-este levantó los brazos en un ademán de exasperación.

-¿Porque siempre llegáis a la conclusión de que yo soy el culpable?

-porque normalmente es así.-rebatió Willem con una sonrisa socarrona, sacándole un bufido al pelirrojo.

-Estamos pensando en unas vacaciones conjuntas, dado que la universidad va a cerrar este bimestre. ¿Te apuntas?-preguntó con una voz dulce Sim.

-Mm... interesante. ¿A dónde tenéis pensado ir?

-Aún no lo sabemos. Acabamos de decidir que lo haremos.-explicó Fela.

-Yo conozco una bahía en el sur de Tarbean, esta a unas horas en barco y como queda aislada nadie va por allí. Siempre hace buena temperatura y en verano como las corrientes del agua cambian, el agua adopta un color turquesa.

-Suena bien.-dijo Willem emocionado.

-Realmente bien.-aseguró Mola igualmente emocionada.

-Y además si quisiéramos ir a buscar provisiones la cuidad está a unas dos horas a pie.-explicó Debbie alegre al ver como su aportación tenía tan buena aceptación.

-Entonces decido ¿no? ¡Nos vamos de acampada al sur!-ante la afirmación del pelirrojo todos gritaron emocionados.

-Dejemos unos días para prepararlo todo, comprar los billetes de barco, las tiendas y tal...-dictaminó Sim alegre.

- si queréis yo me encargo del asunto del barco, tengo mis contactos y seguro que me gano algún que otro billete gratis.-dijo muy segura de sí Debbie.

-Hecho. Kvothe tu de viajes entiendes un rato así que podrías encargate de lo de las provisiones ¿no?

-Por supuesto.-contesto sonriente.

-Yo puedo encargarme de las tiendas, conozco un buen sitio en el cual comprarlas.-dijo Willem.

-Decidido entonces. ¡Nos vamos de acampada!

El brindis resonó por todo el Eolio atrayendo la mirada de los otros clientes.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y el día antes de la partida, que era abatida, Kvothe cumplía con su parte del pacto en Anker's y se preparaba en la orilla del río para la función de esa noche. A la mitad de la canción que estaba entonando unas suaves manos le taparon los ojos y un suave olor a flores inundó su aire. El pelirrojo sonrió reconociendo ese olor. Apartó la mano y miró a Denna a sus oscuros ojos negros con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hacía un mes que no te veía por aquí. Siéntate y cuéntame que has estado haciendo para dejarme tan solitario y ansioso por ti.-Denna sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Fui a visitar a unos amigos en Malern, está a un par de días de aquí.

-Eso me gusta, que seas considerada y dulce me atrae un montón.-susurró a su oído mientras le besaba la mano, sacándole un leve suspiro.-pero te prefiero salvaje, es excitante.-terminó burlón, ante lo que Denna río apartándole un poco.

-Estas muy juguetón hoy día. ¿Acaso las muchachas de por aquí no te ayudan a sobre llevar tu inagotable sufrimiento?-preguntó la morena siguiéndole el juego.

-Hay ojalá, pero cuando las miro siempre las veo demasiado consideradas y dulces por lo cual acaban aburriéndome. -hizo un ademán molesto.

-oh, a su señor le gusta más jugar al gato y al ratón.-dijo divertida.

-No, es solo que me aburre tanta miel. Además últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para romances.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Denna curiosa.-¿la universidad?

-No, es que me paso la noche entera pensando en tus hermosos ojos y tus labios rojos.-soltó de repente con un tono adulador, a la que Denna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desvanecerse allí mismo. Luego volvió a su tono normal y alejándose un poco de ella le contó- la han cerrado un bimestres para dar un poco de descanso a los profesores y a los alumnos. Pero estamos preparando unas vacaciones con Will y los demás.

-¿A sí? ¿Que vais a hacer?-preguntó atenta.

-Nos vamos de acampada a la playa, un poco más allá de Tarbean.

-¿Cuándo os vais?

-Mañana.-dijo mirándola con profundidad. Denna oscureció algo la mirada pero lo oculto con su pelo.

-Vaya parece que nunca nos encontramos al mismo tiempo...¿Vais a estar mucho tiempo?

-Quizá todo el verano, depende de como resulten las cosas.-de repente la idea empezaba a pesarle en la cabeza, Denna estaría allí, en Irme, y el a más de 100 km, otra vez.

-Y yo que esperaba poderte tener para mí unos días ahora con el buen tiempo...

De repente el silencio los envolvió a ambos, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. De repente Kvothe tuvo una idea que le iluminó el rostro pero las dudas le asaltaron y no supo si debía proporcionároslo a la morena.

-Denna...-Esta se volvió hacía él al oírle mencionar su nombre. Le vio dudar para que al finalmente le preguntara- ¿Quieres venirte? Aunque sean uno días... Ya los conoces a todos, seguro que no les importaría que vinieras... bueno a Mola y a Debbie no pero ya verás que te caerán bien.

Denna le miró curiosa.

-¿Debbie? ¿La usurera? ¿El demonio Debbie? -preguntó ansiosa.

-¿Conoces a Debbie? No te preocupes, no es tan mala como dicen.

-No eso ya lo se, la conozco desde hace un par de años, me dejo dinero. Y luego accedió a saldar mi deuda con un collar, no muchos usureros harían algo así.

-Cierto. Entonces ya verás que estarás bien, y así... podemos pasar unos días juntos...-ofreció tembloroso, luego por las dudas acabo la frase con un- todos nosotros, digo entre amigos.-terminó algo nervioso.

-Claro. ¿Porque no?

La sonrisa surgió de ambos conjuntamente con el pulso acelerado y unas ganas casi irrefrenables de abrazarse. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos minutos que para ellos fueron eternos, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse, sus labios estaban a penas a unos centímetros cuando la voz de Sim les llegó haciéndoles separar.

-¡Kvothe! ¡Kvothe! ¡No te lo vas a creer, Debbie nos ha conseguido...!-al salir de los arboles y ver la escena se sintió algo culpable y miro a su amigo con un gesto de disculpa mientras este hacía un ademán despreocupado. Total, estaba acostumbrado.

-¿que nos a conseguido Debbie?-preguntó suspirando algo afligido.

-¡un barco entero para nosotros solos!-exclamó emocionado.

-¿enserio? No puedo ni imaginarme la de favores que debe de tener esa mujer...-dijo exasperado. Denna río complacida.

-No por nada es el demonio.-bromeó.

-Cierto. Oye Sim ¿os importaría que se nos sumara Denna?-preguntó sumiso, el rubio pareció sorprenderse un poco pero luego dibujo una sonrisa picara y dijo.

-por supuesto que no, cuantos más seamos mejor. Bienvenida a la expedición.

-No quiero traeros ningún inconveniente...

-un inconveniente sería que este se pasara de morros todo el viaje porque tu estas aquí y el allí, así que mejor que vengas.

El comentario de Sim fue tan directo y acertado que ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder y Kvothe asesino con la mirada al rubio que río entre dientes y burlón dándose la vuelta dijo:

-nos vemos esta noche en Anker's, ¿porque vendrás a ver tocar a nuestro peque no Denna?-antes de que esta pudiera contestar, este ya había desaparecido entre los árboles dejando atrás a la pareja.

-¿peque?-preguntó esta divertida a un más que tomate y muy sonrojado Kvothe.

-Soy el más joven del grupo, no puedo evitar el mote por más que quiera...-dijo algo nervioso y con voz tímida.

-Que mono, tienes tan roja la cara que no se diferencia con tu pelo-dijo antes de echarse a reír para el deleite amargo que experimentó el pelirrojo.

Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, la cuidad de Irme empezaba a despertar. La zona del puerto era la más concurrida a aquellas horas dónde el sol daba inicio a un nuevo día, y allí también se encontraban nuestro protagonista pelirrojo con Debbie y Denna, quienes parecían haber congeniado bastante para la desgracia del chico, ya que era el blanco de sus bromas mañaneras.

Kvothe estaba demasiado sumido en el sueño como para prestarles la atención que ellas le reclamaban así que se limitaba a dormitar apoyado en las enormes cajas en las que se encontraba sentado. A pesar de estar a pocos metros, sus voces parecían lejanas y el pequeño rumor del mar y de los marinos acaban por acunarlo cayendo en un suave sueño con rapidez.

Las dos mujeres le miraron enternecidas.

-Debe estar destrozado, a penas hará unas dos horas que se ha acostado.-susurró la morena.

-¿A qué hora te fuiste tu de Anker's? Como al final yo no pude ir más que un rato por culpa de mis negocios quede intrigada con la melodía que tocaba al salir.-preguntó susurrando a su vez.

-Te perdiste una buena canción desde luego. Nos fuimos todos hacía las diez para descansar un poco para el viaje, pero Kvothe tenía que trabajar.

-Que jodida es la vida del pobre.-dijo Debbie con un tono algo lúgubre pero divertida a lo que la morena correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza y soltando un suspiro.

Fela y los demás llegaron poco después emocionados pero con cara de sueño, ellos habían tenido que salir de la Universidad y por lo tanto llevaban un par de horas despiertos. Despertaron con suavidad a Kvothe y se encaminaron al muelle que les había indicado Debbie el día anterior para dejar las provisiones.

En el muelle se podía ver la figura de un pequeño velero anclado al final. Era hermoso, su madera era del color de la madera nueva y su olor lo atestiguaba, las velas eran de un curioso color oro con dibujos a hilo blanco. Ciertamente no era muy grande, pero era todo lo que necesitaban los siete jóvenes: una pequeña cocina y un comedor confortable, 2 camas de matrimonio y dos individuales y por último un pequeño baño en el cual solo había un bidet al final del estrecho pasillo.

-¿Como has conseguido un velero entero?-preguntó Willem con curiosidad algo mezclada con temor.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- el tono empleado por Debbie fue tan tétrico que ni siquiera Kvothe se habría atrevido a seguir preguntando.

-¿Sabéis manejar el barco?-preguntó Denna cambiando el tema, observando las poleas y sistema de botavaras.

-Sep. Anteayer fuimos a dar una vuelta yo y Willem para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.-contestó Kvothe, Denna abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro con las manos apoyada en la cintura.

-¿Realmente hay alguna cosa que no sepas o no conozcas el como hacerlo?-exclamó exasperada.

-No se si tus ojos son negros como la noche cerrada o si son oscuros como una estancia que acoje a sus enamorados.-contestó en tono adulador y burlón, ella se limito a sonrojarse levemente y a tirarle una tuerca que encontró en el suelo.

Las risas inundaron el barco, y poco a poco empezaron a embarcar rumbo al sur.

Kvothe decido acostarse tras comportar que Willem podía controlar el barco el solo y que además Denna tenía alguna que otra noción de navegación por si necesitaba ayuda.

A medio día ya habían pasado Tarbean y solo les quedaban un par de horas de viaje según Debbie, aunque el viento parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no dejarles llegar. También cerca de esa hora, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos ya que notaba un peso y un calorcito agradable cerca de él. Se volvió un poco con la cabeza y vio a Denna tumbada a su lada mirándole con una sonrisa encantadora con su mentón apoyado en sus finas manos. Se sonrojo levemente y incorporándoos un poco le preguntó desperezándose:

-¿llevas mucho ahí?

-Un ratito sí, es interesante verte dormir, pareces un niño adorable-mente angelical. -él le devolvió la mirada y quedo perdido en sus negros ojos al igual que ella en sus ojos verde así un rato y sin decir nada, ambos volvieron a tumbarse sobre la cama abrazados y mirando al techo sonrientes.

-sabes, creo que no le caigo bien a tu amiga Fela. Siempre he tenido la sospecha pero hoy lo he confirmado.-dijo la morena jugando con el hilo que salia del cuello de la camisa que llevaba Kvothe, este la miro extrañado.

-¿porque lo dices?

-Siempre ha sido muy seca conmigo, pero hoy cuando le he preguntado cuatro cosas me ha contestado de mala manera. Al principio creía que era por ti, se que antes le gustabas, pero ahora esta con Simmon y no se que pensar...

-Fela es un chica agradable, si quieres puedo preguntarle, quizá no haya sido intencionado.-Kvothe notó como Denna se tensaba un poco y vio como esta se levantaba y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo:

-No dejalo, ya lo solucionare yo misma, pero en tierra, por si acaso decide tirarme por la borda en medio del mar.-bromeó.

-Como quieras.

-No has desmentido que ella estuviera enamorada de ti, eso es presuntuoso ¿sabes?-recriminó-tu ego es enorme.-el arcanista río a todo pulmón.

-no es ego. Es que ella misma me ha confirmado eso delante de Sim.-el pelirrojo creyó leer algo de celos en la mirada de la morena quién apartó la vista de él. Se sintió ganador por un instante del juego al que ambos llevaban jugando durante meses sin saberlo siquiera-pero eso fue hace más de un año, es normal confundir la gratitud y la admiración con amor.-explicó incorporándose él también y desperezándose fue hacía la cocina dónde se preparó un café. Denna le siguió algo más tranquila.

-¿lo dices por lo de tu heroica actuación en aquel incendio?-su voz sonó más socarrona de lo que ella hubiera querido. Él se limitó a sonreír y a dejarla en una nube. Mola bajo por la escalera impacientes, al verles a ambos despiertos amplio su sonrisa.

-Hemos llegado.- anunció satisfecha.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron el resto del día instalándose en la pequeña cala y decidiendo como se repartirían las tareas y quehaceres, conjuntamente con algunas pequeñas normas de convivencia como por ejemplo que sí la parejita Sim -Fela deseaban estar solos, deberían ir a las estancias del barco, primero por intimidad y segundo porque en las tiendas sería embarazoso para todos el escuchar a través de la fina tela sus muestras de amor. Otra norma fue totalmente a desagrado de Kvothe: le pidieron que no tocará música todo el día, ya que podía crispar los nervios a la larga, él aceptó a regañadientes y tras una larga discusión se limito a decir que prometía que tocaría cuando le diera la gana pero ya se alejaría lo suficiente para que no le oyeran, al final los demás se rindieron conocedores del mal carácter del pelirrojo.

Todo lo demás transcurrió sin incidentes; comieron, se bañaron en el mar, rieron y disfrutaron de su relax hasta la hora de cenar, en la cual Kvothe amenizó con su música con la ayuda de Denna y luego se acostaron en sus respectivas tiendas.

De las tres tiendas la partición fue clara: los chicos en la grande dado que eran tres y las cuatro chicas se acomodaron partidas en las dos pequeñas, Fela y Mola en una y Debbie y Denna en la otra. Sim protestó un poco al no poder dormir con su novia pero luego simplemente lo aceptó con su acostumbrada tranquilidad, y porque no decirlo, avergonzado tras las bromas y los sarcasmos instigados por el joven arcano pelirrojo.

Esa misma madrugada Kvothe, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a dormir poco se levantó molesto al amanecer, harto de los latigazos a los que fue sometido la noche anterior por parte de Willem y de las diversas ondas sonoras y olfativas de Sim. Así, más dormido que despierto, agarró su laúd y se dirigió a unas rocas que se disponían al final de la cala desde dónde había comprobado que no se le oía tocar, y de paso a admirar el amanecer. A penas media hora paso cuando su cerebro le pedía a gritos un poco de descanso, la noche anterior se habían acostado tarde y eso sumado a la larga noche de torturas a la que fue sometido hacía estragos en él. Decidió dormir en el barco que se encontraba perfectamente anclado a menos de diez metros de él y una vez hubo posado su cabeza en la almohada, cayo en un profundo sueño. Más tarde, apenas un par de horas antes del medio día, fue despertado por la voz de Debbie quién le observaba desde la puerta risueña y gritaba: "¡Está aquí os lo dije!"

-Joder Debbie, largate, quiero dormir.-murmuró abrazándose a la almohada mientras le lanzaba otra.

-que mal despertar, serás vago encima que nosotros estábamos preocupados porque no aparecías.

-es culpa de esos dos... me han dado una nochecita de las buenas...ahora largate anda.-su voz, ahogada por estar encarado a la almohada hico sonreír a la pelirroja quién risueña abandonó la estancia y le dejo tranquilo, aun así le escucho decir a alguien un:

-como es lógico el tío no podía coger una de las camas individuales no, él se ha lanzado sobre la de matrimonio de la suite.

Y así se entrego al sueño de nuevo. Poco después, despertó descansado y algo confundido al verse en la cama hasta que recordó el porque estaba en el velero. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y salió a la cubierta, dónde Debbie tomaba el sol des-preocupadamente solo en sujetador, unos pantalones que le llegaban a los muslos, (que seguramente ella misma habría cortado dado lo deshilachado) y unas gafas de sol. El rostro de Kvothe enrojeció hasta confundirse con su pelo.

-¡Debbie! ¡Ponte algo encima mujer!-Debbie se giró hacía él y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

-Oh venga, ni que fuera la primera vez que Kvothe el Arcano ve a una mujer semi desnuda. O es que a lo mejor Felurian no te enseñó tan bien como dicen.

-Eso es diferente, ella es diferente, además no suelo entablar una amistad con... bueno las mujeres con las que suelo acostarme- Debbie observaba completamente complacida como su pelirrojo amigo apartaba la mirada de ella.-eres casi como una hermana para mi, se me hace embarazoso verte así... rara vez me he acostado con alguna mujer por la que sintiera algo más que deseo...

-oh, nunca le digas a una mujer que la ves como a una hermana pequeño Kvothe, puedes llevarte algún bofetón despechado.-Debbie siguió con su tono coqueto, pero esta vez volvió a colocarse las gafas y se retomó su postura relajada encima de la cubierta de madera, hecho que enervo al pelirrojo, quién finalmente se serenó y dio un largo suspiro.

"si hubiera sido Denna habría muerto de un infarto"-pensó algo aliviado pero sintiendo una nueva excitación al imaginar la escena, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar sus pensamientos impuros.

Que mentiroso eres, o has mentido acerca de Ademre o has mentido acerca tus relaciones.

¿Que sabes tu de Ademre a parte de lo que yo te he contado?- preguntó preocupado y algo asustado.

Sim habla mucho cuando esta borracho, ya sabes, probablemente lo sepa toda la clientela habitual del Eolio que te acostabas con tu entrenadora. ¿Sabes? Es uno de mis cotilleos preferidos.-le dedicó una mirada picara y este rodó los ojos exasperado, Kvothe empezaba a encaminarse hacia la tabla que separaba la orilla del barco cuando la pelirroja se levantó y coquetamente le detuvo con la mano danzando por su pecho. -¿sabes? El sexo entre amigos es genial, porque si tienes ganas y te apetece, solo tienes que pedirlo y te ahorras muchos pasos inútiles. -Kvothe le devolvió la mirada picara.

¿Eso es una invitación?- preguntó sugerente sin separar su mirada de los marrones ojos de Debbie, quién internamente reprimió un suspiro y un escalofrío que la recorrió entera.

"Que jodidamente sexy es este tío cuando se lo propone el cabrón..."-pensó algo mareada, pero sin llegar a demostrarlo. Paseo su mano por el bien formado pecho del chico y le dijo con voz insinuante- Tal vez. Uno siempre debe abrirse las puertas... nunca se sabe...

Y dicho esto y un par de miradas entre burlonas y sensuales, el pelirrojo bajo a la playa dónde Mola y Sim desayunaban.

¿Los demás siguen durmiendo? -preguntó aceptando la tostada que le tendía la rubia.

Si. Denna parecía haber despertado pero luego volvió a la cama. Quizá fuera al baño.-dijo Mola comiendo sus tostadas con tranquilidad.

Y Will está roncando en la tienda, juraría que le escucho desde aquí.-dijo Simmon alcanzándole una taza de café.

Tu callate, callate que menuda noche me habéis dado ambos ¿eh? Se acabaron las alubias para ti pedazo de...

¡Kvothe!-regañó Sim mirándole totalmente azorado y mirándole a él y a Mola, quién se desternillaba de risa, alternativamente.

Lo que me faltaba, el que ha pasado una noche de mierda he sido yo sabes. Creo que debería advertir a Fela, no se si ella ha tenido que soportar tus apestosas ventosidades.

En realidad es una cualidad muy natural ¿sabes? Es cuestión del metabolismo y de la forma de tus órganos... muchas personas al alcanzar la fase rem, logran relajarse perfectamente y sus esfinteres simplemente "se dejan llevar"-dio como apunte medico Mola sonriente, Kvothe la miró de soslayo y le contestó bruscamente:

Díselo a mi nariz, creo que esta noche he perdido un sentido muy valioso. -la rubia río con ganas mientras Sim le arrebataba la taza de café al pelirrojo a modo de castigo.-Tranquilo que cuando se levante Willem también recibirá... ni que yo fuera un puto saco de boxeo. Estoy molido y lleno de moratones.

Que lastima que sean de golpes y no de una noche apasionada ¿eh?-preguntó Denna burlona estirándose con la elegancia de un gato y yendo hacía ellos.

Buenos días, mi hermosa dama de noche.-ante esto le agarró la mano con suavidad mientras le besaba la mano, Denna sonrió juguetona mientras los rubios se miraban sacudiendo la cabeza.

Buenos días mi gatito curioso.-Kvothe sonrió ante el apodo cariñoso que le había puesto Willem meses atrás.

Vaya así que te ha gustado ese apodo. Desde luego no es el más honroso que tengo.-dijo algo consternado dejando le un espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

Pero encaja a la perfección contigo. Eres curioso, elegante, independiente e imprudente. Además de muy adorable cuando te pones panza arriba y ronroneas.

Sim hecho algo del café que bebía mientras intentaba disimular la risa y Mola simplemente se levantaba para poder reírse con libertad dentro de su tienda, lejos del alcance del pelirrojo, quién sonreía divertido mirando al suelo, intentando serenarse. Sim les miró divertido y se fue dándoles algo de intimidad, gesto que la pareja agradeció en silencio viéndole marchar.

-¿Dices que ronroneo?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos burlón.

-Y que cuándo lo haces eres adorable.-el tono coqueto de Denna creció mientras juntaba algo más sus rostros sonrientes con algo de burla.

-Oh ¿enserio me encuentras adorable?-juntó algo más sus frentes mientras seguía con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Mucho.-Fue la primera en mirar directamente a sus labios para luego mirarle a los ojos pidiendo un beso con voz muda.

-¿Y como se supone que es ese ronroneo?-susurró sobre sus labios con la mirada fija en ellos, siendo imitado por la morena, quién anhelante soltó un leve suspiro.

-Pues es algo curioso, juraría que cuando estas feliz casi es palpable tanto, que se convierte en una vibración parecida a un ronroneo...-soló sin despejar su mirada de los labios del hombre que le tenía robadas las noches de insomnio.

-vaya... es una muy buena explicación...

Cuándo ya estaban rozando sus labios y estaban tiritando por el inminente y tan esperado momento, un estruendo les hizo separarse de golpe al ver dirigirse directamente a ellos una enorme piedra a toda velocidad. Ambos saltaron hacía atrás salvándose por los pelos del impacto, mientras los demás salían de las tiendas y del barco respectivamente confundidos por el estruendo.

Se miraron en silencio algo aturdidos hasta que finalmente Mola se dirigió a la pareja quién se encontraba en la orilla tumbados en el suelo demasiado confusos, y les examinó con la mirada intentando averiguar si habían recibido algún daño. Ambos insistieron en que estaban bien y así todos se juntaron junto al fuego sumidos en la confusión. Sim abrazó a Fela quién miraba asustada hacía todos los rincones.

-¿¡Qué diablos ha sido eso!-preguntó Will confuso de pie examinando la escena.

-Ni idea pero venia de esa dirección... -dijo Debbie señalando la montaña con la intriga marcada en su expresión desde la cubierta del barco que se sacudía con fuerza tras el impacto de dicho objeto con el agua.

De repente de entre los arboles surgió un hombre con la cabeza rapada y apariencia joven. Dicho hombre de mirada fría iba vestido con un uniforme marrón forrado con miles de insignias, tras lanzarles una mirada gélida simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza que ellos interpretaron como una leve disculpa para luego marcharse por donde había venido tan sencillamente como una hoja se arrastra por el viento.

Esta acción enojó al joven arcano quién enfurecido salió en su busca levantándose de sopetón para el asombro de sus amigos quienes se encontraban en shock.

-¡Oiga!¡Oiga! ¡¿Con que derecho viene aquí y se larga con esa cara de haber chupado un limón? ¡Le exigió que nos explique que coño acaba de pasar!-gritaba enfurecido mientras caminaba decidido hacía el frondoso bosque de palmeras, Sim y Fela le alcanzaron apenas llegando al borde de este y tironearon de él hasta hacerle retroceder un poco.-¡Chicos soltadme!-se quejaba mientras se revolvía nervioso- ¡Es él a quién deberíamos apresar! ¡¿Me oye? ¡Vuelva y explíqueme que cojones acaba de pasar pedazo de asno calvo! ¡Podría habernos matado! ¡¿Me oye cretino de mier...?

-Dejalo Kvothe, se ha ido.-dijo con voz tranquilizadora Fela observando con inquietud a su amigo.

Una vez este se calmó, se dirigieron a la hoguera donde los demás se encontraban algo afligidos sin saber muy bien que acababa de pasar. Se miraron entre ellos y luego al pelirrojo quién miraba alterado hacía el bosque buscando al hombre de mirada gélida.

-Pedazo de basura... ¡Si vuelvo a verte por aquí te tragaras hasta la última de tus malditas chapitas energúmeno! ¡¿Me oyes calvo de mierda? Seguro que sí, no puede haber llegado tan lejos... -tras varias maldiciones más se sentó junto a Denna y la examinó con la mirada descubriendo un pequeño corte en el labio y eso reavivó su enfado.-Maldito saco de mier...

-Bueno ya basta de blasfemar Kvothe. Nosotros también estamos inquietos y no por eso nos sangra la lengua.-regañó Sim en un intento de tranquilizar a su joven amigo.

Kvothe respiró repetidamente y luego agarró el mentón de Denna, quién se sonrojo furiosamente pues la pillo desprevenida, y examinando la herida le preguntó:

-¿Te duele? ¿Te has hecho alguna cosa más?-el tono de voz que empleo fue tan dulce que sus amigos se sorprendieron al verle tan dócil. Denna negó con una sonrisa agradecida mientras posaba su mano sobre la del pelirrojo y mirándole a los ojos contestó:

-solo eso, y del mismo salto yo misma me dañé el pie, nada grave, una simple torcedura. -Kvothe acarició con adoración el rostro de la morena quién sonrió con ternura al verle tan preocupado por ella, se separaron al darse cuenta que no estaban solos.-Ejem, Mola te importaría examinarme el pie por si acaso, no quiero rompérmelo de repente por no haber prevenido. -esta salió del supor en el que estaba metida y asintiendo la ayudó a incorporarse y la llevó a la tienda que compartía con la castaña y dónde tenía todas su medicinas.

Una vez lejos todos se miraron entre sí y luego al más joven quién les miró molesto.

-¿Que?-espetó con el ceñó fruncido.

-Sabia que te gustaba pero no que estuvieras en fin...-empezó Fela algo consternada y porque no decirlo, algo celosa.

-Tan enamorado.-terminó Willem con una sonrisa cómplice mirando a Sim y a Kvothe (quién se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al saberse descubierto) alternativamente. Debbie simplemente examinaba la escena en silencio y con su mirada más felina.

-Os lo he dicho cientos de veces que me gusta... no entiendo tanta sorpresa...-dijo casi en un murmuró mientras se levantaba para empezar a irse, le resultaba incomoda tanta atención hacía su persona, se sentía vulnerable.

-¡Por la leche de mi madre! ¡No lo niega!-dijo juguetón Simmon totalmente complacido y por ende más que divertido.

-¡Oh! ¡Nuestro pequeñín esta embadurnando Sim!-dijo Willem en un ademán dramático, mientras se abrazaban como una pareja de recién estrenados padres, Kvothe no supo si reír por que Willem se había equivocado con las palabras o sonrojarse a más no poder e intentar esconderse.

-Es madurando Will, embadurnar es pringar algo.-explicó el rubio con tono solemne, Will sonrió y mirándose a los ojos se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a bailar al rededor de su pelirrojo amigo quién les miraba consternado.

-Dicho de forma simple.-apuntó Debbie quién tenía que agarrarse la barriga para aguantar el dolor que le causaba la risa.

-¡Queréis dejar de hacer el primo!

-¡Ay que mono, si hasta sabe ya maldecir!-exclamaba Sim mientras Fela y Debbie reían como locas. Kvothe rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-si no quieren que quemé sus escuchimizados traseros salgan inmediatamente de mi camino. Ahora.-exclamó dominante, sus amigos le abrieron paso al ver oscurecer sus ojos.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así, gatito.

La mirada glacial que le lanzó Kvothe a su moreno amigo helaría hasta un desierto. Luego simplemente agarró su laúd y se dirigió hacía las piedras a las cuales ya tenía costumbre de ir a tocar para distraerse.

-No deberíais haber jugado tanto, ya estaba molesto de antes.-regañó Fela con las manos en la cintura.-a saber a qué hora vuelve, seguramente no venga ni a comer, idiotas.-y dicho esto se dirigió a comprobar como estaba Denna.

-¡oh venga mamá!... ¡Ostia! Quiero decir, Fela, no te enfades cariño...

Willem se partió de risa allí mismo contagiando a Debbie y sonrojando al rubio quién veía algo consternado como su novia se iba sin dirigir le una palabra, aun así, no podía evitar no contener una sonrisa burlona.

Entrado ya el anochecer, Kvothe seguía sin aparecer, y al no oír su laúd ni verlo en el horizonte, el grupo de amigos empezaron a preocuparse.

-¡Os lo dije! ¡Os habéis pasado esta mañana! -gruñía Fela al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre las rocas a su pelirrojo amigo al igual que sus congéneres.

-Kvothe no es tan infantil Fela, lo único que se me ocurre para que no vuelva es la vergüenza de saberse pillado infraganti o que le haya ocurrido algo malo...

-¡Eso tu tranquilizando Willem!-gritó la castaña totalmente enfurecida.

-Willem tiene razón Fela, conoces a Kvothe, dudo que un enfado le prive de comer...-apoyó Devi con una mano en el hombro del moreno quién estaba cabizbajo.

Los otros miembros restantes se miraron entre sí algo afligidos, aquella situación empezaba a volverse tensa a medida que pasaban las horas. Bien entrada la media noche, todos se recogieron al rededor de la hoguera en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos que giraban al rededor del dónde podía encontrarse el pelirrojo.

-Chicos estoy pensando... ¿y si Kvothe a ido detrás de ese hombre?-preguntó algo indecisa Denna.

El ambiente era tenso y ella no los conocía lo suficiente como para sentirse cómoda para hablar, menos en una situación como aquella. Todos la miraron asintiendo.

-Yo también lo he pensado desde hace un rato... ya sabemos como es con las injusticias y más con lo que le crea algún tipo de enigma...-apoyó Mola examinando la reacción de sus amigos.

-realmente es la solución más razonable.-dijo asintiendo Sim abrazando a Fela quién miraba con la mirada perdida el fuego.-Que se le haya pasado el cabreo o haya decidido investigar un poco...

-Y si en lugar de perseguir a ese hombre a ido a las cuevas...-preguntó de repente Fela mirándoles a todos con lagrimas contenidas.

Todos se miraron entre sí y Denna se removió con las palabras de Devi metidas en lo más hondo de su cabeza, "un lugar dónde nadie lograba regresar o salir cuerdo..." era del total agrado del pelirrojo. Y temió por él, más aun que si hubiera ido tras ese hombre y hubiera hallado un ejercito entero. Era listo, de una cosa así se salvaría, pero ¿y de algo místico? El lado ignorante salió a flote temiendo por la integridad del pelirrojo. Un par de horas de búsqueda, decidieron abandonarla hasta bien entrada la mañana y descansar un poco, dándole un voto de confianza a su astuto amigo, aunque bien es cierto, que ninguno descanso ni esa noche ni las tres siguientes en las cual el joven arcano siguió sin aparecer...


	3. Chapter 3

Amanecía el cuarto día de la falta de Kvothe y Denna miraba con los ojos enrojecidos el amanecer a la orilla del mar en un vano intento de hallarlo al fin.

Aquellos cuatro días habían sido algunos de los peores de su vida por varias razones. la primera; la preocupación colectiva que reinaba el campamento y el creciente pesimismo tenso que empezaba a imperar entre los jóvenes al no saber nada sobre su pelirrojo amigo; segunda, el encontrarse sola entre un grupo de amigos ya cerrado y bien formado, dispuestos a apoyarse los unos a los otros y que la veían a ella como a una intrusa. Y tercera: el darse cuenta de cuan dependiente se estaba volviendo del joven arcano. Esa era la razón que más la enfurecía y a la vez la que más la entristecía.

Enfadada consigo misma al verse desesperada por ver la cara de un hombre, seres a los cuales había jurado ignorar y manipular su antojo. El notar como rozaba el límite de la preocupación precipitadamente hacía una desesperación que no la dejaba dormir ni comer, la enloquecía. Frases tales como: "puedes irte cuando quieras" o "el sabe cuidarse solo" la acosaban a todas horas, en especial cuando el grupo de amigos la rodeaba aunque fuera para preguntarle amablemente si quería un café. También el verse impotente al mantenerse quieta a la espera de alcanzar ver una melena roja en el horizonte...

Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y decidió que era hora de irse o acabaría por enloquecer. Debía marcharse, desaparecer y olvidar todo aquello, quién sabe, quizá incluso olvidarle a él también, al único hombre que la había respetado de verdad... sacudió la cabeza y se levantó decidida mientras iba secándose las lágrimas. Estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas cuando el ruido de una de las tiendas al abrirse la sorprendió.

Devi la miraba con el enojo marcado en su cara y un gesto de total desaprobación.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar si ese idiota no volvía pronto...-Denna se estremeció ante la voz sentenciera empleado por la usurera.-Cobarde.-le escupió como quién no quiere la cosa.

La morena enfureció y lanzo todas sus cosas contra el suelo, miró con desprecio a Devi quién no vaciló ni un instante y le devolvió la mirada de forma altiva, creando un ambiente tan tenso que podía cortarse con el filo de una hoja. Una usurera por muy peligrosa que fuera no tenía derecho a insultarla, se dijo a si misma Denna.

-Yo hago con mi vida lo que creo conveniente, y si Kvothe no vuelve no me voy a quedar aquí, no hay ninguna razón para permanecer aquí sola en medio de tanta gente.-decía intentando parecer totalmente convencida de ello, pero Devi simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

-Dirás que si él no está aquí, no tiene ningún sentido que juegues a ser una santa ¿no es cierto, Madame Deaene? -dio un firme paso al frente y Denna lo retrocedió a su vez pero manteniendo la compostura.- ¿verdad "Denna"? Pues dejame decirte que él todo eso ya lo sabe, sabe quién eres lo acepta tal cual y tu ni siquiera quieres admitir que te mueres por verlo, no quieres admitir que has caído totalmente en sus...

-¡Callate!-chilló enfurecida despertando a los demás quienes se detuvieron a escuchar dentro de las tiendas aun algo aturdidos por el brusco despertar.

-Así que es eso... ¡demasiado denigrante para la mejor de las mujeres fatal de Irme, el hecho de haberse enamorado de un hombre que no tiene dinero!

-¡Callate, no sabes de la misa la media, Kvothe ahora tiene mucho dinero, y yo nunca estaría con él por esa razón! ¡Él no es de ese tipo!

-¡Admites que te gusta pero lo abandonas! ¡Tres veces cobarde!

-¡No eres nadie urraca de pacotilla para meterte en mi vida! ¡¿Me oyes? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia...

-¡Que tu mueras en cuanto te largues de aquí me importa poco sí, pero si ese idiota vuelve y ve que te has ido se morirá de pena, y no tengo porque ir soportando su cara de perro apaleado simplemente porque a ti te falta lo que hay que tener!

Fela salió de la tienda e intento calmar la situación pero la discusión se alargó hasta bien entrada la mañana. Finalmente, cuando la situación se calmó un poco, Denna se alejo del grupo para poder descansar algo su irritada mente, más solo alcanzo a llorar desgarrador-amente detrás de una de las palmeras presa de la rabia, la tristeza y la desolación, mientras en el campamento el joven grupo de amigos intentaba calmar a Devi.

Pasado el medio día Denna se sentó en el fuego simplemente por no dar el gusto a la pelirroja de verla derrotada, y sin hambre empezó a comer con una pose altiva. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados pudieron más que toda la actitud altiva que derrochaba y mientras comían en un sepulcral silencio, Denna empezó a sollozar en silencio atragantándose con la comida y Fela la abrazo con dulzura mientras miraba duramente a Devi quién suspiro y levantándose gruñó:

-lo siento, esta mañana me he desquitado contigo, todos estamos preocupados y se que tu también.-Denna sollozó un poco más fuerte en el pecho de la castaña mientras era observada por todos.- Pero por eso estas aquí, seguramente Kvothe quería que nos hiciéramos amigos... así que... no te lo cargues todo tu sola joder... llevas tres días sin hablar casi y luego al final simplemente intentas escapar... he enfurecido. Lo siento. Pero yo también tengo ganas de largarme y dejar de pensar en dónde mierda estará ese imbécil ¿sabes? Y no por eso me largo con viento fresco...

-Devi...-regañó Willem.

-Es lo que pienso, no pienso disculparme por ello. -todos la miraron duramente pero ella no se dejo ameritar.

-Relajate y desahogate un poco mujer... estamos aquí ¿sabes?

El tono empleado por Willem fue tan dulce y amable que Denna solo atinó a mirarles y separándose un poco de Fela, decidió confiar en ellos aunque fuera por un momento.

-Es solo que... es solo que...yo...-respiró profundo mientras todos la instaban a hablar.-yo siento que... no tengo derecho a echarle de menos porque...porque yo soy la que lo abandona constantemente...pero...pero.. yo solo.. yo solo quiero...-el tartamudeo empezó a hacerla sentir estúpida así que volvió a exhalar y dijo de una sola vez-¡quiero que vuelva de una vez! ¡joder si que ya es el cuarto día! ¡Si está por ahí más le vale haberse abierto la cabeza! ¡Porque si está bien y nos ha tenido aquí al borde del colapso! ¡yo lo...!

Apretó con fuerza las manos como estrangulando el aire y las primeras risas desde hacía días empezaron a surgir con la misma necesidad con la que alguien que está sediento puede al fin encontrar agua.

-¡oh como sea así lo matamos y lo hacemos a la salsa verde, por eso no te preocupes querida, que soy la primera de incarle el diente!-gritó Devi divertida mientras las risas se ensanchaban.

Sus cuerpos necesitaban destensarse un poco así que las risas duraron un rato más hasta que poco a poco fueron apagándose así como sus expresiones y el silencio volvió a invadir la cala.

-¿Creéis que estará bien?-preguntó Sim con la mirada perdida.

-Quién sabe... después de todo es Kvothe-el-imán-de-problemas-arcano. Podría estar tan divinamente o podría estar en un gran apuro...-contestó Willem preocupado y con los ojos hinchados mientras soltaba un suspiró.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero esta vez era algo más cómodo para los presentes tras haberse despejado y haber podido respirar un poco.

Otro día paso, y el pelirrojo siguió sin aparecer ni dar señales de vida, así que el grupo de amigos decidió emprender la expedición que aún no se habían atrevido a realizar: Atravesar el río que había a unos diez minutos a través de la espesa jungla que había resultado ser el bosque y investigar aquella zona con la esperanza de hallar a Kvothe.

Decidieron dividirse el primer grupo, Willem, Devi y Denna iría en su búsqueda y el segundo grupo formado por Simmon, Fela y Mola restarían en el campamento por si este aparecía. La división fue realmente rápida y fácil de hacer: Un arcano experimentado en ambos grupos, alguien con nociones de medicina y otra persona con buena orientación y supervivencia para ambos equipos con el fin de estar igualados por cualquier improvisto que pudiera surgir.

Al medio día, cuando ya llevaban tres horas andando el equipo de búsqueda se detuvo a comer en la falda de una pequeña colina que les resguardaba del justiciero sol y el fuerte viento que se había levantado. Denna nerviosa, comía con la mirada puesta en todas partes llena de esperanza en busca de un destello rojo.

-Tranquila, le encontraremos.-dijo Willem con una sonrisa conciliadora, Denna se la devolvió agradecida y le acarició la mano.

-Yo creo que ya se dónde puede estar...-se le escuchó decir a Devi quién estaba en la cima de la colina con la mirada pegada al frente con una mirada llena de preocupación y algo de temor.

Ambos morenos se levantaron a toda prisa y corrieron a su lado quedándose mudos al hallar un desolador paisaje gris que les dejo desconcertados. Lejos de la alegoría a la vida que era la jungla llena de colores vivos, animales y riachuelos, ante ellos se extendía una gran extensión de terreno yermo de color ceniza y una leve e casi inexistente forma de vida. Se miraron entre ellos totalmente fuera de lugar volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y otro. De repente Willem se percató de una silueta que se marcaba al fondo y lo señalo instintivamente con el dedo.

-¿eso de ahí es un castillo?-preguntó en un murmulló Denna.

-una mansión al menos, es imposible saberlo de tan lejos, podría incluso ser un pueblo entero...-decía Devi forzando algo la vista. De repente Willem las tiró al suelo y las hizo tender.-¡¿Que demonios...?

-¡Calla ahí esta el tipo del otro día!-dijo mientras les señalaba al susodicho, quién paseaba con tranquilidad marcando su fría mirada en el horizonte dónde se hallaba la edificación que se dibujaba a lo lejos.

Los tres contuvieron el aire cuando este se volvió hacía la colina por un instante y no aparto la mirada analizando la zona.

-Eso es lo que hacía el otro día...¡Es un centinela! ¡Se aseguraba de que no entráramos aquí! -dijo Devi totalmente convencida de ello tras verlo con claridad.

-Aquella mirada y el disparo no fueron un accidente, eran una advertencia.-Willem asintió mientras Denna hablaba.

-Intentaba asustarnos para que nos fuéramos...

Intercambiaron miradas de temor ya que la pregunta era clara: ¿Kvothe habría encontrado aquel desolado paisaje y su insaciable curiosidad le habrían llevado a investigar aquella figura que se dibujaba a lo lejos? ¿Le habría cazado el centinela y por eso no pudo volver? Y la peor de todas ¿Estaría el pelirrojo malherido o le habrían...?

-Tenemos que volver y explicarle esto a los demás, tenemos que ir allá y ver si Kvothe está bien o si siquiera está allí.-Decía Denna totalmente convencida de cual era el siguiente paso que debían seguir.

Devi y Willem asintieron y dicho eso, corrieron tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron para llegar cuanto antes al campamento con los demás y poder explicarles la situación en la cual se encontraban.

El viaje de retorno a pesar de realizarlo en menos tiempo al no detenerse a observar casa árbol y correr, les pareció mucho más lento y pesado que el anterior, el miedo y la adrenalina les corrían por las venas y eran incapaces de pensar en nada más. Pasadas dos tediosas horas, llegaron al río dónde divisaron a Fela al otro lado pescando con una pequeña red. Ella al verlos tan trastornados y cómo se removían intentando explicarle alguna cosa, se asustó creyendo que algo malo acababa de pasar.

Finalmente, ya en el campamento y ya más serenos, los chicos lograron explicar lo que habían descubierto a sus amigos quienes oían atónitos la historia. Willem empezaba a explicarles parte del plan que habían ideado para ir a rescatar al pelirrojo cuando Mola les freno.

-Para el carro Will, es cierto que es muy sospechoso sin embargo no tenéis pruebas de que Kvothe este allí ¿verdad? -los tres negaron con la cabeza.-¡es una locura que queráis acercaros a ese "palacio" sin comprobar nada! -dijo mordaz encongiendo un poco a sus amigos.- ¡Imaginad que Kvothe no está allí pero que realmente es peligroso! ¡¿Entonces que haríamos? ¿Eh? -vociferó intentando hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos quiénes se perdieron cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos que intentarlo al menos...-murmuró Denna.

-¿Qué?-preguntó automática Sim al no haberla oído prácticamente.

-He dicho que al menos debemos intentarlo.-esta vez la voz de la morena sonó segura.- Si fuera Kvothe no dudaría ni un segundo ¡él ya estaría en camino para ayudarnos!

Todos se miraron entre si algo conmovidos, Sim y Willem se miraron y sonrieron.

-Cierto, él ni siquiera habría vuelto a avisar...-dijo risueña Fela.

Denna sonrió.

-Sin embargo Mola tiene razón.-Devi abrió la boca por primera vez en horas sobresaltando a los presentes.- No somos Kvothe el Arcano. Puede que él pueda permitirse hacer locuras y que su ingenio lo saque de los apuros, puede que a él le guste jugar a ser un héroe... pero nosotros no somos héroes Denna...

-¡Pretendes abandonarle! ¡Él nunca lo haría! ¡Él movería cielo y tierra solo por conseguirte una copia barata de ese dichoso libro sobre política Vinitícia!-rugió la morena.

-¿Cómo sabes que me regalo por mi último cumpleañ...?¿Te lo dijo él?-Devi lució confundida por primera vez desde que Denna la conocía.

-No, pero estaba cerca cuando se peleo con aquél mercenario por ese mugroso libro...

-¿mercenario?

- Si mercenario, pelearon un rato y al final Kvothe le gritó "Mire no tengo tiempo para sus mierdas, ese libro hace siglos que lo busca una amiga, o me lo da o le rompo la nariz" y tal dicho y tal hecho.

-Así que de ahí eran las heridas de hace un par de meses... Me dijo que había estado haciendo el idiota por los tejados y se había caído...-Decía Mola más para sí que para nadie más.

-Acabo con tres costillas rotas solo para hacerte un regalo y tu pretendes abandonarle...

Devi se estremeció.

-Yo no decía que le abandonáramos en un principio...-se defendió tocada por la situación incapaz de articular alguna palabra más.

-Denna, no vamos a abandonarle, primero no sabemos si está allí, además solo decimos que debemos pensar nuestros movimientos. No sabemos a que nos enfrenamos...-finalizó en tono conciliador Fela.

Denna sonrió de lado dándole un aire algo tétrico.

-Bueno en ese caso, bienvenidos a la vida de los trotamundos.-todos se miraron entre sí entre emocionados y asustados por las circunstancias- Desde ahora podréis decir que nos entendéis a mi y a Kvothe algo más...

Lejos de allí, los cambiantes ojos color hoja de Kvothe se abrían por primera vez en algunos días. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro y un aroma dulce que se le hacía conocido le atiborraba los sentidos. Sentía que estaba tumbado sobre una superficie blanda y cubierto con telas suaves.

-¿_Una cama_?-pensó confundido, entonces se dio cuenta al removerse un poco.-_ estoy desnudo, atado y amordazado..._-intento inútilmente desatarse pero las cadenas que lo retenían simplemente rechinaron al chocar entre sí.

De repente, unas antorchas se prendieron de la nada y le mostraron la estancia en la cual se encontraba. Era algo parecido a un calabozo o las mazmorras de un antiguo castillo, sin embargo todo se encontraba impoluto y el mobiliario era visiblemente caro y de buena calidad. La cama en la cual estaba encarcelado disponía de doseles de color negro con cenefas azules que dibujaban llamas por la parte inferior de estas. Un tocador de mujer se encontraba al fondo y la puerta se veía de madera maciza.

-_¿Qué diablos hago aquí y porque rayos estoy atado?_

-No deberías usar ese vocabulario mi pequeño poeta... La última vez que te vi no eras tan soez...

-_Esa voz...-_Kvothe abrió los ojos de par en par observando a la dueña de esas palabras y de la suave voz que las pronunciaba.

Allí de pie salida de la nada una mujer de mirada traviesa y pelo oscuro le miraba con una sonrisa encantadora desde el lindar de una puerta contigua que parecía dar a un pequeño baño. Su piel blanca como la luna nueva y su sinuosa silueta apenas eran tapadas por una suave bata tejida con la mejor seda. Una mariposa salio de su eléctrica mirada, se poso en los grilletes del pelirrojo quién aun no podía salir de su asombro. Cuando fue liberado y tras caer la mordaza, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un nombre que el tiempo llevaba arrastrando consigo mismo cual enamorado:

-Felurian...


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaban tres días de viaje y el castillo en el horizonte parecía tan lejano como al principio. El desanimo sumado al cansancio empezó a mellar en los jóvenes quienes a pesar de marchar con energías renovadas por la esperanza de encontrar a Kvothe, tenían los nervios a flor de piel por el miedo a ser descubiertos por aquel centinela tan siniestro. El no verle en los bordes de la frontera había sido en parte un golpe de suerte y en parte una desgracia, dado que ahora era imposible saber dónde se encontraba este. La teoría más aceptada fue la que se le ocurrió a Simmon: el centinela solo salvaguardaba la frontera y en caso de estar solo debía tener varios kilómetros que cubrir, simplemente tuvieron suerte. Era la teoría más aceptada en parte porque era lo que todos querían creer, cabe decir.

A medio día, con una temperatura superior a cuarenta grados, pararon a la sombra de unas enormes rocas a comer. Su situación les subió algo el animo, ya que llevaban los tres días soportando la dureza del peor de los desiertos, el desierto de piedra, comiendo a merced del sol.

Quizá pueda parecer que el peor desierto es el que a todos nos viene a la cabeza; el de arena dorada, sol abrasador y oasis encantados. Un lugar dónde dar un paso puede significar acabar metido hasta la cintura en algún pilón de arena nuevo, ser arrastrado por una de las tormentas de arena que los azotan incansablemente al amanecer para luego pasar a una noche tan helada, que el suelo cercano a los tan anhelados oasis se escarcha... pero no, el peor de los desiertos es el de piedra caliente y extensión inalterablemente llana. Una tierra inhóspita dónde quizá los pies no se hunden en el suelo, pero este es tan duro y su calor tan intenso que fácilmente nacen ampollas y los zapatos sobran, molestan y además duelen. Quizá tampoco hayan tormentas de arena que cortan sus cansados rostros, pero ni la más leve brisa les da un ligero respiro a lo largo del día... En un desierto de arena puedes resguardarte en las sombras de los cambios de rasante de las hermosas dunas doradas y deleitarte con su paisaje... en un desierto desprovisto de montañas y de vegetación, unas rocas grises y altas eran casi un milagro.

-¿A cuánto creéis que esta esa mierda de castillo? Hemos caminado por tres largos y tediosos días y no parece que hayamos avanzado nada...-preguntó Mola tumbándose en el suelo y sacándose el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro para protegerla del sol.

-A saber... a veces tengo la percepción que cuanto más nos acercamos más lejos está...-decía Denna manosease los pies con la voz cansada.

-Yo solo se que avanzamos porque la colina que da luego a la playa cada vez está más alejada...-Willem se tumbó en el suelo con Mola y secándose el sudor que resbalaba por su frente.

-Quizá Kvothe también este en el desierto aún... si nosotros llevamos tres días caminando y aún no hemos hecho ningún progreso él debe estar solo algo más cerca del castillo que nosotros...-meditó en voz alta Fela abrazada a su novio quién asintió.

-Quién sabe... ¿descansamos solo por hoy? A saber cuando volveremos a encontrar sombra... tendríamos que reponer fuerzas-propuso el rubio.

Todos asintieron egoistamente y aprovecharon para instalarse en una pequeña cueva que atravesaba las rocas y que les cubriría cuando el sol cambiará de sentido. Hicieron consenso y decidieron que todos durmieran aquella tarde para descansar totalmente, sin embargo, cuando todos ya restaban dormidos Denna era incapaz de cerrar los ojos, imaginando el tormento que podría estar pasando el pelirrojo sin las provisiones que ellos tenían... ¿realmente Kvothe podría soportar aquello tantos días seguidos? Sabía que había hecho algún que otro milagro, pero hasta él era humano...

Entonces de repente una bocanada de aire entro a la cueva con fuerza desconcertando la ¿De dónde salia aquel súbito viento? Volteó a ver a los muchachos quienes dormían felizmente con la llegada de ese aire que bajo notablemente la temperatura, y por alguna razón, como si este le llamara, se puso de pie y siguió en dirección contraria su eco... Y entonces al salir de la cueva creyó tener una alucinación. Corrió al interior de la cueva y volvió a salir, pero ahí seguía,... aquello no podía ser cierto, el calor le estaba jugando una mala pasada... atravesó la pequeña cueva y al salir por el otro lado se encontró con el mismo paisaje que la había sorprendido pero con una sola diferencia abismal y demoledora... Totalmente aterrada gritó y empezó a despertar a sus nuevos amigos, quiénes confundidos la miraron extrañados, ella presa de los nervios tartamudeo levemente, así que se vio forzada a mandarles fuera a base de empujones para que ellos mismos comprobaran el porque de su estado.

Willem creyendo que el centinela los había encontrado agarró el palo que usaba de bastón y salió el primero, quedando sin aliento y totalmente descolocado. Así uno a uno, la confusión se extendió entre ellos como la pólvora.

-¡¿Cómo coño es esto posible?! ¡Hay había un desierto hace un rato! ¡Un desierto!-gritaba Mola intentando apelar a su lado racional.

-Puede que sea una alucinación colectiva o un sueño...-decía Sim totalmente absorto en el verde paisaje que tenía delante.

Así fue, el paisaje cambio radicalmente en cuestión de un par de horas... el desierto, sus calores y el sol habían sido borrados por una hermosa y jugosa jungla verde. Los arboles crecían hasta limites insospechados para ellos. Miles de flores y algunos animales rondaron la zona, que huyeron aterrados al oír los gritos en el interior de la cueva.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma...-Fela acarició un conejo gris que pasó por allí en un intento de salir de su sopor, este simplemente se se dejaba manosear mansamente por la castaña.

-Pues aún no habéis visto lo peor...-dijo Denna con expresión nerviosa, mientras les guiaba a través de la cueva hasta atravesar la.

Allí, orgulloso y elegante, se erigía un hermoso castillo de piedra cobre y adornado con miles de banderines de distintos colores. El castillo que habían divisado apenas unas horas atrás en el horizonte, ahora se hallaba ante ellos, al final de un frondoso bosque y un rió caudaloso. Se miraron entre si totalmente anonadados.

-¿Creéis que hemos muerto?-se atrevió a casi bromear Simmon.

Nadie río, pero les dio en que pensar ciertamente.

-Del total gusto de Kvothe dijo alguien ¿verdad?-dijo Devi con cierta sorna.- Aquí tenéis uno de sus queridos cuentos de hadas...

Ya no tan lejos de allí, el joven músico salia del baño dónde acaba de darse una larga y productiva ducha con Felurian, quién se peinaba el ahora mojado pelo en el tocador. La miro y algo en él le decía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Llevaba cerca de un año sin ver a la fata, sin embargo esta no había tenido remilgos en volver a su vida cotidiana de por aquel entonces.

Desde que despertó, su rutina era clara, placentera y circular. Despertaba al medio día, comía con Felurian, tenían algún que otro encuentro, ella se iba corriendo y desaparecía a veces durante horas sin decir ni dónde ni que hacía al volver, tiempo en el cual él intentaba averiguar dónde se encontraba y el porque de que la fata se mostrara tan recelosa a revelarse lo, al no lograr mayor hallazgo que saber que en la puerta había varios soldados, se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a tocar el laúd, cantar, o componer, para así matar el aburrimiento. Luego, cerca de media noche, Felurian siempre volvía con su sonrisa más traviesa y con algún juguete nuevo con el cual siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar. Retozaban durante lo largo de la noche como antaño, y dormían para así volver a empezar.

Aquella situación en sí no le molestaba, lo malo a su parecer era el no entender el porque se encontraba allí, dónde se hallaba, porque estaba siendo escoltado y como había llegado Felurian hasta él... Desde luego, lo que más molestaba al joven arcano era el desconocer algo, y aquello había dejado de ser un misterio para pasar a ser una molesta costumbre que la fata no parecía querer romper. Luego pensaba en sus amigos, ¿le estarían buscando? ¿Estarían preocupados por él? ¿Lo estaría Denna...?

Removió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos cuando uno de los soldados entro a la sala con una gran bandeja de comida. Kvothe ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse, total, una vez aquél mismo soldado había entrado cuando se encontraba en uno de los "juegos" con Felurian, su nombre era Erial, y la verdad es que era bastante agradable, alto, castaño y de ojos oscuros, se habían hecho amigos en cierta forma ya que el soldado era verdaderamente inteligente y se podía sostener una conversación con él. Alguna tarde, había entrado solo para oírlo tocar y hablar un poco, cosa que agradecía enormemente al encontrarse tan solo.

Kvothe en su perspicacia se había dado cuenta que el uniforme de Erial era exacto al del soldado que les había atacado días atrás a él y los demás, por lo que suponía que se no encontraba muy lejos de ellos. Evidentemente había intentado sacarle la información al soldado, pero este se mantenía fiel a su papel y lo único de lo que le informo fue de que no podía salir de la habitación hasta que "él" así lo decidiera. Por más que el pelirrojo intento indagar sobre ese nuevo hallazgo le fue imposible, así que había tomado la decisión de tomarlo con calma, tarde o temprano saldría de allí y sino, él mismo se encargaría de escapar.

-¿Está tentándome joven maestro?-dijo Erial con una sonrisa picara mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la fata que río complacida.

-Ya quisieras tu llegar siquiera a tocarme, pervertido.-su tono fingía mostrarse enfadado pero la sonrisa burlona que se le escapaba le quitaba toda credibilidad.-¿Hoy no comes aquí?-preguntó al ver que solo había una ración de cada plato.

Felurian se levanto con una sonrisa dulce, se le colgó del cuello pasando ambos brazos por este y le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos.

-No, hoy tengo una compromiso importante, si sale bien, responderé a todo lo que tu quieras está noche...-su sonrisa se volvió picara al ver como los ojos verdes del arcano brillaban con intensidad. Le dio un último beso, y se dispuso a salir de la estancia.

Erial los miraba con picardía, entonces carraspeo deteniendo a la fata y esta se volvió a mirarle ya en el lindar de la puerta.

-Mi señora, debe ponerse la bata... le recuerdo que a él no le gusta verla desnuda por los pasillos.-advirtió con una sonrisa.

Felurian rodó los ojos fastidiada dio un par de zancadas y agarró la bata poniéndosela solo por encima de los hombros.

-Ese idiota... con lo incomodo que es...

Y así, murmurando maldiciones y dejando atrás la divertida mirada de Kvothe y el soldado, quienes reprimieron la risa hasta que está salio de la estancia y las puertas fueron cerradas.

-Es divertido verla molesta, en todo el tiempo que la conozco, la he visto pocas veces tan fastidiada.-decía Kvothe ahora si poniéndose los pantalones pero dejando su torso al descubierto mientras se sentaba en la mesa que se encontraba en la sala para disponerse a comer.

El soldado le sonrió alegre.

-Eso es porque mi señora siempre hace lo que le apetece, y aquí él no la deja...

-él, él, él,... siempre repitiendo eso, ni siquiera puedo tener claro que sea un superior tuyo usando un tono tan informal... aunque por el caso que le haces he de suponer que sí lo es... ah..-soltó un suspiro cansado- ¿porque me castigas así, Erial?

Él simplemente sonrió de forma enigmática y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia también, luego se volvió y le dijo con un tono formal:

-¿Me permite preguntarle cual va a ser la selección de música que tocara esta tarde? Mis compañeros y algunas personas se impacientan y me han pedido que le pregunte, joven maestro.- Kvothe sonrió orgulloso y devolviendo le la sonrisa enigmática que el soldado le había regalado antes dijo:

-Nunca lo se... son mis dedos los que lo deciden en cuando toco el laúd, aunque si tenéis alguna petición podría pensarlo.-dijo altivo ganándose una mirada divertida por parte del castaño.

-Entonces preguntare y volveré con una canción, joven maestro.

Kvothe sonrió ante la respuesta y se volvió hacía su comida tras despedirse del soldado que abría la puerta, entonces la sonrisa de Kvothe se volvió más traviesa y antes de que este saliera le preguntó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los demás soldados le oyeran:

-esa espada que cargas... ¿De que material esta hecho? ¿no es de hierro ni de acero verdad?

Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas mientras clavaba su mirada en la funda de esta, con la misma sonrisa traviesa, que colgaba de la cintura de Erial. Este, sin volverse ni contestar, sonrió amplia-mente y salió de la estancia, dejando atrás a un victorioso Kvothe, que empezó a comer con la mirada llena brillo. Acababa de responder una de sus preguntas.

Fuera los soldados sonreían entre sí recuperando sus posiciones al lo largo del amplio pasillo que se alzaba tras la imponente puerta de oro y mármol que guardaba al joven arcano, dejando le totalmente aislado del mundo, sin oír ni ver nada más allá de aquella puerta que dibujaba miles de flores en un intenso color dorado.

_-Realmente es un joven muy perspicaz... ¿no creéis?_-dijo Erial con tranquilidad en un idioma desconocido por los hombres, haciendo sonreír a aquellos que le oyeron.

-_Eso esta por verse, no te emociones por que haya hecho una suposición...-_Contestó un soldado de mirada gélida que acababa de volver de su guardia exterior.

-_Alguien está picado porque la señora ya ha encontrado un nuevo juguete...- _río un joven rubio de rostro angular y voz astillada.

-_¡Silencio Haile! _

El resto de los soldados rieron animad-amente hasta que una figura alta se poso al final del pasillo haciéndoles volver a su estado habitual, ser como estatuas resguardando, manteniéndose siempre alerta. La figura enderezó el cuello y siguió por su camino de forma elegante y autoritaria dejando resonar con fuerza el eco de sus pasos...

De vuelta con el grupo de amigos, estos empezaban a recuperarse del shock inicial y empezaron a aceptar la situación como lo que era, la vida de Kvothe el arcano: todo una aventura fuera de los limites de la razón. La primera reacción fue comprobar que no alucinaban metiéndose todos en el río a bañarse y refrescarse un poco, cuando vieron que este no se convertía en arena ni morían ahogados en arenas movedizas, empezaron a disfrutar de lo lindo, olvidándose de todo lo que les había traído allí. Comieron confiados de encontrar más comida en aquel frondoso bosque y se echaron la merecida siesta que ahora sí, todos tomaron.

A las horas, Devi empezó a notar que el suelo en el que dormía era increíblemente mullido casi como una cama y se acurrucó con la elegancia de un gato. Entonces de repente un movimiento brusco la despertó, a ella y a todos los demás, y al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que estaban dentro de lo que parecía un carromato de lujo, perplejos, se miraron entre sí. Denna intento mirar por las ventanas más las cortinas estaban por fuera y le fue imposible averiguar nada, otro giro brusco los tiro al suelo a todos y se dieron cuenta de que el carromato iba a mucha velocidad, seguramente porque alguien o algo tiraba de el.

-¡esto es de locos! Cada vez que despertamos estamos en un sitio diferente ¡¿seguro que no alucinamos en masa o algo así?!- gritó exasperada Mola al no poder comprender que estaba pasando, aquel día había sido demasiado agotador emocionalmente como para tener más sorpresas.

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron totalmente en silencio. El resto del viaje ninguno hablo, simplemente se limitaron a descansar aprovechando la ocasión, ya que no sabían que les depararía el futuro...


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado varias horas desde que aquel viaje incierto en aquel carromato había empezado, y el grupo de amigos aun se encontraban en la incertidumbre más absoluta, sumidos en el más grave de los silencios. Hasta que al fin, el carruaje se detuvo.

Se miraron entre sí, aterrados por lo que estaba por venir... La puerta doble del carromato se abrió dejando entrar una luz cegadora y un bullicio digno de las fiestas patronales de Irme. Un hombre vestido con el mismo uniforme que el del soldado de la frontera entro con tranquilidad al interior del carromato y les examinó de forma despectiva para luego volverse hacía los guardias que sostenían las puertas y decirles algo en un idioma para ellos desconocido: ambos guardias asintieron y con la velocidad del rayo desaparecieron sin cerrar las puertas siquiera.

-Acompañadme.- ordenó el soldado sin volverse a verlos, saliendo del carromato.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, totalmente acongojados. Habían sido descubiertos por el ejercito, seguramente les aguardaba una muerte horrible bajo alguna tortura inhumana...

-¡He dicho que me acompañen, por favor!- a pesar de la naturaleza servicial de la frase, el tono empleado por el soldado fue tan duro y dictatorial que no dudaron en seguirlo más por inercia que por voluntad propia.

No muy lejos de allí, Kvothe escuchó un gran revuelo fuera de sus estancias, y de repente, aquella puerta que siempre se mantenía impasible a su presencia se abrió de par en par revelando un majestuoso y enorme pasillo forjado con los mejores materiales; seda, oro, mármol de calidad... La guardia se mantenía allí impasible a ambos lados del largo pasillo. Erial se adelantó un paso y con una sonrisa amable se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-Maestro, le sugiero que acabe de vestirse, le ha sido otorgada una entrevista con "él".-sonrió al ver el brillo expectante del joven, quién corrió a buscar alguna prenda masculina en el enorme armario de madera maciza que había al lado del tocador.

Al contrario de la impresión que creía que daba Kvothe con aquella camisa holgada blanca y el chaleco a juego con los pantalones verde oscuro, de plebeyo sin techo. Los guardias al verlo pasar con el porte de un rey, en aquellas ropas caras que enmarcaban perfectamente su cuerpo (para muchos era la primera vez que le veían) debían reconocer que entendían el porque de la fijación enfermiza que tenía la fata milenaria. Realmente era un hombre hermoso, de porte elegante pero con un toque rudo que le hacían muy atractivo, y su aura destilaba autoridad y sabiduría.

Kvothe caminó con prisa siguiendo los pasos de Erial quién paseaba ligero con la naturalidad con la que se camina al estar en tu casa. Estaba nervioso, debía reconocerlo, llevaba días haciendo especulaciones del porque de su encierro sin lograr ningún avance y de ahora recibiría por fin una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. O al menos eso creía...

Para su asombro, Erial se detuvo en un muro y se dispuso de tal manera, que le indicaba que el debía pasar primero. Pero en aquel muro no había nada... sin duda sería un material extraordinariamente caro, pero no había cuadros, ni decoraciones, mucho menos una puerta por la que pasar. Le miró con la ceja alzada buscando una explicación, más lo único que le sacó a al centinela fue una sonrisa afable y un ligero movimiento de cabeza acompañado de un suave:

-adelante, le están esperando.

Kvothe no supo si le estaba tomando el pelo o era algún tipo de prueba. Pero desde luego allí no había ningún orificio por el cual poder entrar o salir a cualquier sitio donde fuera que lo estuvieran esperando. Relajo los músculos e intento hacer lo que mejor se le daba: razonar metódicamente.

-"a ver Kvothe, sabes que sea dónde sea que estas, es zona Fata, ya as visto otros "milagros" cuando estabas con Felurian, no debería extrañarte que sea una prueba del tipo: si crees que hay una puerta esta se abrirá para ti... pero también podría ser una mala-pasada de Erial y romperte la nariz..."-su lado cínico le persiguió incluso en sus pensamientos mientras el soldado se mantenía relajado.- "ya te has lanzado desde una torre, que más dará comerte una pared..."-bromeó para sí mismo.

Tomó aire, cerro los ojos y dio tres pasos firmes al frente, cuando empezaba a pensar que le faltaba algún paso más por dar al calcular mal la distancia, creyó alucinar al oír la voz de sus amigos llamándole. De repente un brillo le deslumbró y una suave brisa meció su cabello, abrió los ojos curioso y la luz del sol le deslumbro obligándole a cerrar los ojos repetidas veces hasta que se acostumbro a esta. Perplejo se vio a si mismo en medio de una terraza digna de un palacio con miles de esculturas hechas con arbustos o piedra decorando la pequeña terraza que daba a un frondoso bosque al fondo y a un enorme y hermoso patio trasero. Dio un par de pasos asombrado por lo que sus ojos veían, se volvió para encontrarse con Erial pero se dio cuenta que encontraba totalmente solo. De repente se dio cuenta que al fondo había una pequeña galería blanca, con una mesa a rebosar de pastas y té humeante. Se dirigió a ella, ya al llegar se sentó en uno de los dos bancos cuidadosamente detallados que se encontraban contrapuestos, separados por la mesa, mientras examinaba la zona con su verde mirada.

-Felurian no mentía, tienes los ojos de un niño curioso.

La voz sobresaltó a Kvothe que alzándose miro en la dirección de dónde había provenido la potente voz que acababa de hablarle.

Un hombre robusto, alto y de fuerte contextura le miraba de forma bondadosa con unos hermosos y adultos ojos azul cielo. Vestido con las mejores galas que le había visto vestir jamás a un noble, debería estar en la mediana edad por sus arrugas, y la sabiduría estaba escrita en su frene.

-Y también eres inteligente sin duda, buen juicio. No soy tan joven como para ser inexperto pero tampoco tan viejo como para tacharme de erudito joven Kvothe.-este le miró algo atónito. Luego recordó que Felurian también solía leerle la mente.

-Es una manera vulgar de referirse a la capacidad de adivinar los pensamientos ajenos pero supongo que los humano no tenéis otro nombre para esta practica...- dijo dejando caer un suspiro.

-en realidad hay quienes lo llaman oculmancia, señor. -contestó sin poderse retener el joven arcano intentando no sonar muy insolente.

Aquel hombre le miro un poco sorprendido pero luego simplemente sonrió con amplitud y susurró más para si mismo que para él.

-Inteligente desde luego...-luego le miró fijamente y continuó con un tono de voz natural- Empiezo a entender un poco la fascinación de Felurian. Desde luego al menos es el nombre que yo también le doy joven arcano, más no es común que un joven de su especie conozca esta terminología...- Kvothe se sintió orgullos en aquel momento de sí mismo- pero siéntate joven, lo que debo tratar contigo no es cosa de una breve charla, menos con tantas preguntas rondándote la cabeza...-sugirió amablemente mientras tomaba asiento con una sonrisa burlona.

Simmon había logrado alterar a todos sus amigos tras anunciar que creía haber visto a Kvothe paseando por uno de los jardines por los que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a la enorme sala dónde ahora se encontraban.

Esta era algo parecido la sala de actos dónde un rey acoge a sus súbditos para oír sus quejas, y efectivamente en medio de la habitación había tres tronos maravillosamente decorados. Atados de manos y pies, esperaban recelosos y algo asustados por sus captores.

-¿Estás seguro de que era él Simmon?-preguntó Devi en un murmuró para que los guardias no les oyeran.

-Creo que sí... pero estaba muy lejos-todos contuvieron el aliento, aquello no era una garantía de nada. Al ver la reacción de sus amigos el rubio se apresuró a añadir- pero cuando le he llamado me ha parecido que se había girado hacía nosotros, pero por alguna razón no nos ha visto...

-Mejor no nos hagamos ilusiones por si acaso, además ahora mismo mi prioridad es que diablos van a hacer con nosotros.-gruñó Mola- Si Kvothe está paseándose realmente por ahí debe de estar bien...

-¡Silencio mocosos!-vociferó el soldado que les había escoltado todo el camino.

Y entonces el grupo de amigos volvió a guardar silencio, rezando silenciosamente por su suerte...

Kvothe se estremeció levemente y retomó su asiento armándose de valor para empezar a hablar.

-A riesgo de parecer insolente, le preguntaré que debo de entender que la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí es por la mención reiterada de mi persona por parte de Felurian... ¿no es cierto?

-Desde luego.-contestó con simpleza. Kvothe se relajo, aquel hombre parecía dispuesto a darle respuestas.

-¿No estoy en mi mundo verdad?-atacó de frente haciendo reír al noble.

-Muy perspicaz. ¿Pero sabes dónde te encuentras?

-En Fata.-la seguridad en la voz de Kvothe y el brillo en sus ojos fascino a aquel hombre.

-Muy bien. Realmente eres fascinante, nada que ver con la mayoría de humanos que han venido por aquí...-de nuevo el orgullo anido en el pecho del pelirrojo- Hazla.

-¿que?-inquirió Kvothe confuso.

-La pregunta que más deseas hacer, hazla.-el más joven miró a aquel hombre intentando analizarle.

-¿Quién es usted y porque me ha citado?-recitó con tranquilidad fingida. El anciano río.

-No, no, formula-la tal cual estaba en tu mente, joven Kvothe hijo de Arliden.

Kvothe le miró de soslayo y levantando una ceja repitió:

-¿Quién coño es usted y que diablos hago aquí?-dijo de forma ruda y la verdad, bastante aliviado de no tener que montar un númerito de etiqueta.

-Muy bien joven Kvothe, muy bien.

El anciano empezó a reír sin dar más explicaciones enervando al pelirrojo quién se alzó y golpeando la mesa exigió:

-¡contésteme! ¿Dónde están mis amigos? Por favor necesito saber si están bien o les...

-Mentiroso.

La respuesta de aquel hombre fue tan brusca que sorprendió al joven arcano quién creyó haberle hecho enfadar, más nada más lejos de la realidad, el anciano estaba totalmente encantado con su persona, realmente era una persona curiosa.

-¿Como dice?-preguntó con un deje algo indignado.

-Mientes.

-¿Y en que se basa para decir que miento? Usted no me conoce.

-Oh joven Kvothe, le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que su mente sedienta de conocimientos está funcionando a mil por hora, y que eso, lo tiene extasiado.-Kvothe se sentó de nuevo analizando la situación.- ves, incluso ahora, estás totalmente en tu salsa. Te encanta, el desconocer algo y rozarle con las puntas de los dedos, el saber que muy pocos lograran saber lo que tu ya sabes a tan pronta edad... de cuanto le queda aun por descubrir... no tiene tiempo de preocuparse por sus amigos, solo lo hace cuando su corazón le da un sablazo al cerebro de pura culpabilidad... ¿o es que acaso me equivoco, Kvothe el Arcano?

Kvothe sonrió con altanería a la vez que el anciano quién le devolvió la sonrisa totalmente complacido.

-No, pero eso no significa que no me importe su estado.

-Cierto.-y tras una pausa añadió- llegaron esta mañana, ahora mismo están esperando a su respuesta.-aquello extrañó al pelirrojo.

-¿Que respuesta?

-La respuesta a la pregunta que le voy a hacer mi querido humano impertinente.

Kvothe sonrió. Ahora entendía por donde iban los tiros.

-simplemente brillante, lo admito, me inclino ante tu temprana sabiduría.-pronunció alegre el anciano.- Mi nombre es Ali ea, soy el rey si así quieres llamarlo, de Fata, como ya habrás supuesto.-Kvothe abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Ali-ea era una de las grandes leyendas Fata, el poderoso y magnánimo rey que había elevado a los fatas en el mundo hermano de Felurian y esposo de Eris.

-La razón de su "extracción" por llamarlo de alguna manera...

-dirá secuestro.-Ali-ea sonrió más amplia mente.

-El motivo de su extracción fue la recomendación por parte de mi hermana Felurian para que usted ejerciera de mentor de mi hijo menor...

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Ali-ea el rey de los Fata acababa de pedirle a ÉL , un simple humano que se encargará de la educación de su hijo menor? Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, vacilando sin saber que decir ni que pensar.

-Es simple, si o no.

-yo no... yo no...-entonces se sintió estúpido por un momento, cerró los ojos cogió aire y dijo- yo no he finalizado mis estudios, hay muchas cosas que no le puedo...

-no quiero que le enseñe lo que aprende en la universidad joven Kvothe, quiero que le enseñe a ser un hombre de provecho.-el pelirrojo le miró atento esperando una explicación más extensa.- verás... mi hijo es un desastre, es muy inteligente, pero prefiere perder el tiempo en burdeles y salas de baile. No es que este mal, pero si va a gobernar algún día cuando su hermano mediano no quiera seguir en el cargo, debe aprender a comportarse, debe aprender modales y a regirse a lo que implica ser rey. Además de algunas nociones de política claro esta.

-yo no se nada de política, con todos mis respetos.-replicó Kvothe. Ali-ea sonrió.

-pero eres un hombre justo y de corazón puro. Eso es lo que quiero que aprenda.

El silencio se apodero entonces de la galería.

-Temo que tenga usted una impresión errónea de mi, excelencia.-dijo rompiendo el silencio Kvothe con algo de pena.

-De momento no me has decepcionado.

Kvothe lo meditó entonces y sonriendo de medio lado dijo:

-Tampoco tengo otra opción ¿verdad?-le miró a los ojos- Mis amigos esperan.-pronunció con cierta sorna.

Ali-ea entonces sonrió con picardía y antes de retirarse completamente se volvió hacia el joven arcano y le dijo.

-mañana aquí mismo, a las cuatro de la tarde empezaran las lecciones tras una leve presentación. Por hoy descansa, tus amigos vendrán en unos minutos, tu y ellos seréis bienvenidos a mi palacio y seréis tratados como mis huéspedes, y a ti se te dará un séquito personal, desde ahora, eres el Mentor oficial de mi tercer hijo Bastas.

-Si, su excelencia.

Y mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, el pelirrojo hizo una gran reverencia a un más que satisfecho rey.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba nervioso lo admitía. Kvothe el Arcano estaba teniendo un mini ataque de pánico. ¿En que clase de embrollo lo había metido Felurian esta vez? ¿Él enseñarle a un ser Fata a comportarse? ¡Eso era como pedir que Telhu se pusiera a hornear galletas en la casa de un ateo! Era totalmente inverosímil, ¿como iba a enseñarle nadie a comportarse si el mismo tenía problemas con su carácter? Además, hacía ya más de un par de horas que el mítico rey Fata le había abandonado y aun no había visto a sus amigos, empezaba a temer por su seguridad.

-"¿Y si meto la pata con el hijo del rey y los castigan a ellos?"-ese pensamiento le estremeció.

Frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo mientras apoyaba los codos contra la mesa. La comida seguía allí, intacta. Se paso la mano por la barbilla notando lo suave que estaba tras haberse afeitado aquella mañana, aun recordaba con alegría el enfado de Felurian al oler en él la fragancia del hierro. Entonces froto con sus manos sus ojos tapándolos y apoyando la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Tan sumido estaba en esta labor, que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se encontraban tras él, aun sin creer que realmente fuera real. Denna fue la que dio un par de pasos al frente y con un deje de voz le llamó con suavidad.

-¿Kvothe...?

El llamado de aquella voz que tan bien tenía gravada en su mente le sacó de sus cavilaciones, volteó en su dirección y al ver a Denna, allí de pie, vestida deliciosa mente con un vestido escotado de color magenta olvidó todo su malestar. Se levantó con su mirada clavada en ella. ¿Realmente estaba allí? Ya no sabía que pensar... Y entonces como si de una respuesta se tratará, Fela y Willem se le tiraron encima llorando como dos cachorros y agradeciendo a Telhu que estuviera a salvo. Poco tardaron en añadirse los demás en un abrazo grupal mientras Denna se mantenía alejada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, su mano estaba en su yugular y parecía estar meditando antes de taparse la boca y empezar a temblar. Al pelirrojo se le vino el mundo encima, se separó de sus amigos quienes vieron la escena enternecidos.

Kvothe se detuvo delante de la morena rascándose la nuca sin saber muy bien si debía abrazarla o no... intentó tocarla pero esta se contrajo dándole a entender que no quería que la tocara.

-Denna yo...-intentó excusarse el joven arcano, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Entonces para su sorpresa esta le abrazo con energía, pegándose a él con una fuerza inusitada, como si temiera perderle de nuevo, y entonces Kvothe creyo morir de felicidad al abrazarla mientras esta lloraba liberando toda la tensión acumulada.

-¿dónde... dónde te habías metido idiota?-preguntó entrecortad amente entre sollozos y el tener la cara pegada al pecho del pelirrojo.-¡nos tenías...nos tenías casi al punto del colapso!

Y entonces de repente empezó a golpearle el pecho con furia sin llegare a hacerle el más mínimo daño. Kvothe la detuvo como pudo y agarrándole el rostro le hizo que le mirará directamente a los ojos, quedando hechizados inmediatamente.

-Perdón...-susurró el pelirrojo pegando sus frentes, mientras Denna sollozaba ya con menos intensidad.

Denna simplemente se escondió en su pecho apretando con fuerza su camisa. Permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos que fueron para el pelirrojo los más felices de su vida, disfrutando el contacto con la morena. Los demás integrantes del grupo por un instante dudaron de que su presencia fuera necesaria hasta que una voz les saco a todos de sus ensoñaciones.

-Kvothe querido, me alegro de que tus amigos estén a salvo.

Pidió Felurian con su sonrisa más dulce y su mejor tono de encandiladora. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Kvothe la vio completamente vestida con un elegante y ostentoso vestido azul marino que realzaba sus curvas. Vale decir, que el grupo de amigos quedo anonadado, en especial los chicos quienes fueron rápidamente atraídos por el aura de la fata, el joven arcano al notarlo le advirtió con la mirada separándose lentamente de Denna, quién miraba a la fata con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿No me presentas?-preguntó la morena con una sonrisa divertida al ver la ira contenida en esos verdosos ojos brillantes, ahora oscurecidos por la rabia.

-Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya...

-No deberías ser tan desagradecido mi dulce tormento rojo, es una gran oportunidad para ti...

-Hay muchas maneras de hacer las cosas y desde luego haciéndome desaparecer de la noche a la mañana no es una, Felurian.-regañó haciendo reír a la fata.

La conmoción que provocó el dar a conocer el nombre de aquella mujer en la pandilla podía leerse en los rostros de los jóvenes, quiénes miraban absortos a la pareja que seguía discutiendo, ella divertida y él cada vez más molesto.

-Bueno, ya me tienes harto, si no te importa me gustaría quedarme con mis amigos a solas.-y con un ademán con la mano, le dio a entender a la fata que se retirara de su vista, esta sonrió de lado dándole a su hermoso rostro un aspecto algo tétrico.

-así que... Mi niño se ha enfadado ¿eh?-Felurian acortó la distancia entre los dos pegándose al cuerpo del pelirrojo mientras con una mano le sujetaba con fuerza el rostro para que la mirará directamente a los ojos y la otra acariciaba su brazo y el pecho haciendo suspirar a los amigos del pelirrojo por la sensualidad que derrochaba aquel pequeño cuerpo.-Me encanta esa mirada tuya, eres realmente encantador cuando te enfadas...- Kvothe hizo un movimiento brusco y se la sacó de encima, la fata simplemente río por debajo de la nariz, sin perder su sensual tono de voz- ¿Sabes que? esto me recuerda al día en que nos conocimos ¿a ti no? -el pelirrojo ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla mientras apretaba los dientes.-aquella vez también enfureciste cuando te negué el derecho a irte... Solo yo sé lo que me gusta esa mirada tuya, Kvothe el arcano.

Y con esto y una suave risa, la fata desapareció delante del grupo de amigos. Kvothe negó con la cabeza totalmente enfurecido, ¿quién se creía que era Felurian para manejar su vida a su antojo? Los amigos del pelirrojo tras salir de su estupor se volvieron hacía él.

-¿e-esa era Fel-Felurian?-preguntó Mola algo temerosa.

-Sí.

-¿La diosa fata?-preguntó está vez Willem totalmente fascinado.

-Sí.

-Entonces... ¿no estamos en nuestro mundo?

-Exacto.-Kvothe miró a sus amigos está vez.

-¿Estamos en fata? ¿es real, no es un sueño?-preguntó Simmon.

-Es real, estamos en fata.

-¿Estás de coña y nos has drogado y todo este paripé lo has montado tu?-preguntó Mola está vez fuera de sí. En su cabeza racional no había cabida para cuentos de hadas...

-Ya quisiera yo.. soy el primero que está metido en un lió...-se limitó a contestar el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba pasándose la mano por el pelo de forma nerviosa.

-¿Te la has tirado?-preguntó Devi divertida. Todos la miraron.-¿Qué? Os morís de ganas de saberlo tanto como yo.

Kvothe agradeció con la mirada a Devi que relajara el ambiente, esta sonrió.

-¿esa sonrisa es que sí?- El pelirrojo se hecho a reír.-Sí, es un sí.- dictaminó la usurera.

-Pelirrojo, tienes mucho que contar...-dijo Simmon cruzándose de brazos.

El resto de la pandilla le imitó, Kvothe les examinó con la mirada y suspiró.

-si os lo cuento todo no me creeréis... sentaos anda... que tenemos merienda y lo que os tengo que contar es muy largo...

Cuando empezaba a anochecer, Kvothe ya había acabado de explicarles a sus amigos la situación, y a pesar de que al principio se encontraron muy escépticos, acabaron por aceptar de mala gana, tras todo lo vivido, las circunstancias.

-¿No sabes cuándo nos dejarán marchar...?-preguntó Mola preocupada por no volver a ver a sus familiares.

-No... cuando les tenga más confianza preguntaré por vosotros... pero dudo que a mi me dejen ir en un cierto tiempo.-el silencio reino el jardín entonces, solo siendo interrumpido por el viento que mecía las hojas de los árboles.-lo siento por ahora debéis tener paciencia... en unos días veré si os puedo sacar de aquí... de momento no es prudente.

A Mola se le humedecieron los ojos. Kvothe bajó la mirada avergonzado por la situación en la que había metido a sus amigos, luego tomó la mano de Mola con fuerza y la miró con determinación en los ojos.

-Te sacaré de aquí Mola, a ti y a los demás, pero tienes que esperar y tener un poco de fe en mi.-la rubia asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.-Me han dicho que os van a tratar bien, que sois invitados de honor, así que disfrutad de la estancia, no muchos pueden decir que han sido bien recibidos en... en fata...¿de acuerdo?-los amigos suspiraron asintiendo con intranquilidad.

El silencio volvió a surgir, Kvothe sabía que, a pesar de que no lo demostraran, sus amigos estaban aterrorizados. Fata siempre había sido un cuento de niños, algo irreal, algo que jamás debía suceder ni existir... además, en muchos de los cuentos, los fata no habían sido precisamente amables con los humanos y pasar de un cuento a la realidad, sin saber que esperar, debía ser aterrador, incluso para él, que vivía con la creencias más absurdas desde un punto de vista razonable, temía al no saber que esperar de aquel embrollo en el que le había metido Felurian.

-Maestro, vuestras estancias ya están preparadas.-hablo Erial haciendo una leve reverencia que asombró al grupo de amigos, no así, al joven Arcano que le miró molesto.

-¿Tú sabías esto Erial?-inquirió con voz autoritaria. El soldado simplemente sonrió con la misma picardía que habían visto en el rostro de Felurian haciendo que Kvothe resoplará apartando la vista de él.

-¿Serían tan amables de acompañarme?-contestó él irguiéndose y mirándoles con una sonrisa que deshizo a las chicas del grupo, y porque no decirlo, movió algo dentro de los otros dos muchachos quienes rápidamente descartaron la idea de sus mentes.

Kvothe se levantó el primero con ferocidad mientras le miraba con indiferencia. Los demás no tardaron en unirse-le caminando tras el fata descubriendo nuevos y fascinantes detalles de aquél mundo que se les negaba desde niños. Sí aquello era un sueño, era uno de maravilloso. Pasillos llenos de riquezas; mármol, oro, tapices, porcelana de la más pura, joyas preciosas que adornaban las grandes estatuas que que resguardaban el inicio de unas magnificas escaleras de mármol rosa y que ascendían hasta perderse en la vista, ramificándose en cinco ramas y a varios pisos. Erial iba dándoles pequeñas indicaciones para que no se perdieran, como tomar un cuadro o joya que les gustara como guía en cada uno de los pasillos, mientras Kvothe miraba a su alrededor con su característica curiosidad divirtiendo al fata, memorizando cada detalle que veía, totalmente inmerso en la grandeza que se alzaba ante él, ni siquiera el palacio del Maer había mostrado aquella magnificencia, a pesar de ser "más rico que el propio rey de Vintas". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más por la voz del soldado quién se detuvo tras subir tres pisos.

-Sus estancias están en esta planta la tercera rama empezando por la izquierda.-dijo señalando la escalera que estaba a su derecha.-Cualquier cosa que les sea menester no duden en pedirlo a las asistentas que les acogerán en cuanto lleguen. Mi destacamento se encargará de su seguridad, así que si ven soldados en el pasillo no se asusten, están a sus ordenes, así que también pueden disponer de ellos si les es preciso.

A excepción de Kvothe que no demostró ninguna reacción, y de Simmon que estaba "relativamente" acostumbrado a aquel trato dada su cuna, los chicos empezaron a hacer escándalo al sentirse importantes y corrieron escaleras arriba siendo seguidos por un un rubio que negaba divertido con la cabeza y posteriormente un Kvothe algo más relajado al ver a sus amigos disfrutar un poco. Entonces, cuando el pelirrjo apenas había subido tres escalones la voz de Erial les detuvo.

-Lo lamento maestro, pero sus aposentos no se encuentran en esta planta.-dijo con voz sumisa inclinándose en una nueva reverencia para disculparse.

Kvothe se mostró confuso y levemente molesto al saber que no estaría con sus amigos. En una pregunta muda, el rubio sonrió amablemente y se explicó.

-Usted no es un invitado señor, usted es el instructor del joven amo.

-¿Y eso qué? Mis aposentos podrían disponerse en cualquier lugar.-exclamó él con brusquedad.

-Esta es la planta de los invitados señor, la estructura de palacio esta bien dibujada y a Él no le gustaría no saber dónde se encuentran su aposentos...

Esta vez Erial vio con interés como los ojos verdes del músico se oscurecían. Saltaba a la vista que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ordenes. Sin embargo, Kvothe al no querer ocasionar ningún problema a sus amigos, respiró profundo y con una fingida sonrisa que sorprendió al soldado se volvió hacía ellos y les dijo:

-Bueno, pues nos vemos luego chicos. Cuando me haya instalado me pasaré, ¿De acuerdo? A no ser que se me prohíba la circulación...-insinuó mirando al castaño esperando una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no, Maestro.

Ellos asintieron algo decepcionados desde el rellano del piso. Se dieron la vuelta e ingresaron en el pasillo iluminado por grandes antorchas, menos Denna que veía subir al pelirrojo nuevamente las escaleras principales ascendiendo con paso firme, hipnotizando la con el vaivén de su cabello rojo, este al sentirse observado se volvió hacía ella con una sonrisa infundiéndole confianza, gesto que basto para que la morena tras devolverle la sonrisa corriera junto a sus nuevos amigos. Erial examinó la escena por el rabillo del ojo. Aquello se volvía cada vez más interesante.


	7. Chapter 7

Kvothe sintió por primera vez desde hacía varios días, arder con fuerza la llama de la ilusión en su interior. Desde luego, aquello debía ser lo único bueno (a parte de sus sesiones de sexo con la fata) que podía sacar de aquello.

Su habitación, que sin lugar a dudas era de la misma opulencia que el resto de las estancias mostraban, estaba compuesta por una gran cama imperial aderezada con unos doseles dorados que enmarcaban unas sabanas de seda roja y unos cojines de pluma pura; un gran baño como el que había podido disponer en su "celda" del más fino mármol blanco, varias balconadas que dejaban paso a la luz exterior mostrando un sin fin de obras de arte de la estancia a dos alturas. En la más baja, dónde se encontraba la puerta, había un pequeña sala de estar con sofás tapizados con colores crema y carmesí, moqueta y una gran chimenea que iluminaba con calidez una amplia gama de estanterías a rebosar de libros que le estaban permitidos leer, según instrucciones de Erial.

Llevaba toda la noche investigando aquel arsenal de información que le proporcionaba nuevos conocimientos a cada libro que devoraba con la esperanza de encontrar algo acerca de los Chandarian, y aunque aún no había encontrado nada, si había descubierto cosas muy interesantes de los fata, como por ejemplo, que los jóvenes fata solían pasar una época terriblemente rebelde hasta que encontraban a su pareja definitiva, y que una vez encontrada, no volvían a mirar a nadie más. Aquello le pareció, al menos, curioso, y barajo la hipótesis que quizás el hijo del rey estaba pasando por aquella fase.

-"no, si solo fuera una fase tan puntual, Él no se preocuparía por eso..."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes y claros golpes en la puerta que le obligaron a dejar su lectura y dirigir su mirada hacía ella. Erial, con su acostumbrado tono sumiso pero burlón le sonrió y le comunicó que sus amigos le pedían audiencia. Kvothe resopló rodando los ojos ¿tendría que aguantar aquello cada vez que alguien quisiera verle?

-claro que pueden pasar, y no vuelvas a preguntármelo, o al menos solo asegurate de que estoy en condiciones de recibir a nadie. -gruñó dirigiendo otra vez su mirada al libro.

Erial sonrió. Le gustaba el Maestro, era un hombre curioso, quizá no estaba acostumbrado a la opulencia de la realeza pero claramente sabía imponer su presencia, y aunque mostrara cierta hostilidad, era ciertamente amable comparado con el resto de nobles con los que había tenido que trabajar.

El grupo de amigos entro riendo por alguna broma privada pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, el silencio y el asombro se apoderó de ellos. Kvothe, extrañado por aquella circunstancia dejo su libro de lado y les observó, frunciendo el ceñó al ver que le observaban a él con los ojos como platos para luego pasear un poco la mirada por la estancia y volver nuevamente a su persona. Observó con ilusion que, sin embargo, Denna parecía solo verle a él.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?-cuestionó algo divertido por la actitud de sus amigos, que al verle levantarse retrocedieron instintivamente. Con una ceja alzada se cruzo de brazos esperando su respuesta.

Ninguno de ellos contesto, es más, la acción se repitió varias veces mirando hacía la sala y a él con la boca abierta alternativamente. El pelirrojo, tras esperar varios segundos una respuesta empezó a incomodarse ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos, y por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la sala miró directamente a la morena a los ojos, quién se sonrojo levemente para luego apartar la mirada hacía la estancia. Sorprendido, una sonrisa complacida y sincera floreció en él sin que se diese cuenta mientras veía como la morena empeoraba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban,... Sim rompió la magia del momento carraspeando y sonriendo le con picardía. Él volteo al sentir que él mismo enrojecía al saberse descubierto, cuando sintió que el calor en su rostro había desaparecido del todo, volvió a encarar-los y al verles en el mismo estado de shock (menos Sim y Devi que se sonreían entre ellos) se rasco la nuca y rodeó el sofá y fue en la búsqueda de una botella de agua ardiente que había traído un sirviente.

-¿Hasta cuando vais a seguir así? ¿o es que os han robado la voz como a *Trillio*?

Ante la burla de su amigo, todos parecieron salir de su trance, avanzando por primera vez por la habitación investigando un poco.

-y yo pensaba que nuestras habitaciones estaban fuera de este mundo...-dijo Devi tirándose sobre el amplio sofá.

-¡Estás de coña! Al lado de esto, nuestras habitaciones son para ratones.-bromeó Fela acomodándose a su lado.

-pero que esperabais, aquí nuestro amigo es nada más y nada menos que el maestro... ¿sabías que todo el palacio está hablando de ti? -dijo Willem mientras le arrebataba el vaso que tenía en la mano, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía.

-hablaran en general, de todos nosotros. -contestó él rodeando nuevamente el sofá y sentándose en la gran cómoda que presidia el salón- Humanos en el mundo Fata, debe ser una gran conmoción...

-no, no... bueno supongo, pero allá a donde vamos oímos la palabra _maestro, _es como una maldición enserio...-el pelirrojo rió con ganas ante la afirmación de su amigo Ceald.

-¿y que demonios pasa con esa ropa?-preguntó Mola con un deje de molestia en la voz.

Kvothe la miró, seguramente seguía enfadada por toda la situación pero estaría haciendo un esfuerzo por no culpar-lo de todo. Luego se miro a si mismo reflejado en los bordes de oro macizo que adornaban la chimenea.

Había leído en el libro de costumbres fata, que la ropa era distintiva en fata, los colores marcaban una posición económica y el corte de sus prendas la posición estamental, así que cuando Erial había aparecido con la nueva ropa apenas unos minutos atrás asegurado-le que Él quería que vistiera como lo hacían todos los maestros que habían pasado por palacio, no había podido ni querido negarse. Después de todo, era como su uniforme, les explicó a sus amigos. Resultó así que los maestros y todo tipo de personas que dedicaran su vida a cualquier tipo de enseñanza (fuera enseñando a las nuevas criadas o ejerciendo de maestro en cualquier ámbito) debían vestir de verde y blanco en la parte superior de sus cuerpos y determinando el corte de cada prenda podías averiguar a que sector se dedicaba. Mientras que la parte inferior era más de libre albedrío.

Kvothe vestía en concreto una sencilla pero elegante camisa verde de mangas holgadas y largas que terminaban en un pequeño bordado blanco. Tres lineas blancas con bordados dorados entrelazados entre sí cruzaban el torso verticalmente y finalmente un precioso broche de oro con una magnifica gema roja cerraba el cuello de la camisa dándole un toque elegante. Los pantalones eran negros de una tela muy cómoda para moverse, aunque algo agarrados en la zona de las caderas y las ingles, que dejaban a la disposición de todo aquel que tuviera ojos, un redondo y bien marcado trasero, las botas sin lugar a dudas, eran el complemento preferido del pelirrojo, cómodas para andar, de un color marrón oscuro que permitía ocultar un poco la suciedad y de un fuerte cuero, habían conquistado el corazón del pelirrojo y había decidido llevárselas con él hasta el fin del mundo.

-ni que le hubiera confeccionado para ti oye... ¿no crees Denna?-bromeó Simmon de forma picara, ganándose un codazo de su novia quién aguanto la risa al ver la reacción de la pareja, quién avergonzados ni siquiera tuvieron valor para volver a mirarse el resto de la mañana.

-lo raro es que yo llevo colores de otros sectores que no son la enseñanza propiamente dicha.-viendo que tenía la atención de sus amigos prosiguió con su explicación.- Como el dorado de los bordados, que es exclusivo de los soldados, que como habéis podido ver, visten de marrón, oro y plateado... o el rojo de la gema del cuello que solo lo llevan los nobles... no se... quizás ha habido algún tipo de confusión.

-No ha habido ningún tipo de confusión mi capaz maestro- interrumpió nuevamente una voz totalmente desconocida. Todos miraron alrededor más no apreció nadie.

El grupo de amigos se reunió de forma inconsciente ante la nueva amenaza y de repente, un joven apareció por uno de los balcones, sentado en la orilla de la barandilla sonrió con unos dientes perfectos a las chicas quiénes suspiraron enamoradas. Sus profundos ojos azules, y un cabello negro azabache enmarcaban un rostro viril de rasgos deliciosamente marcados. Kvothe le examinó bien, buscando algo que le identificara. Pero solo logro concluir que era un noble importante ya que vestía enteramente en su parte superior de rojo, con bordados de color plata. Unos pantalones negros parecidos a los suyos y unos zapatos extrañamente planos y cortos con un ligero tacón. Llevaba también demasiadas joyas encima, de diversos colores en forma de anillos, collares e incluso un pendiente en una de las orejas.

El joven caminó examinando la sala con un porte elegante y luego con una nueva sonrisa esta vez mas traviesa miró a Kvothe y prosiguió con su explicación.

-como bien habéis dicho, la ropa es importante en Fata, es relevante, dice todo acerca de una persona.

-eso es muy atrevido, alguien simplemente puede cambiar de ropa.-musitó Willem algo molesto.

-ciertamente, pero en fata hacer algo así es equivalente a la traición, por lo tanto es penado severamente, además es muy sencillo ver quién miente en algo así, desde una edad muy temprana se nos educa para una función u otra. Pero eso, vos ya lo sabéis o me equivoco mi señorito?-preguntó con una mirada y una sonrisa divertidas al pelirrojo quién sonrió entendiendo entonces la situación.

-entonces es por eso que llevo varios colores.-el moreno sonrió.

-no entiendo ¿que tiene que ver eso contigo?-cuestionó Devi confusa.

-soy el maestro de un heredero al trono, no puedo estar encasillado en ningún estamento, se supone que debo estar nutrido en todos los campos para ser capaz de enseñar con diligencia. Soy noble y plebeyo, músico y soldado, cocinero y letrado... en otras palabras, soy todo y nada, relevante si cumplo mi misión pero prescindible en un momento dado.

La sonrisa del fata se ensanchó.

-ciertamente brillante, los otros tardaron algo más de un par de días para descubrir el mensaje escondido que emite esa ropa. Va ser interesante ver que puedes hacer conmigo, humano... de momento, has conseguido despertar mi curiosidad. Ha merecido la pena ganarme la bronca que me va a caer en cuanto atraviese esa puerta.

-no, has venido hasta aquí solo para ver que era lo que había visto tu padre en un humano más joven que tú para considerarlo un posible candidato a maestro para ti.

Los demás abrieron los ojos como platos y rápidamente se encogieron al saber que aquel era el "supuesto príncipe" de aquel lugar. Bastas sonrió totalmente divertido viendo como el joven pelirrojo empezaba a encaminarse hacía la puerta hasta abrirla dejando asombrados a los soldados quienes no esperaban ver allí al heredero al trono por nada del mundo. Kvothe le hizo una señal invintándole a salir de la habitación y el río suavemente antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. Bastas antes de irse volteó y miro nuevamente al pelirrojo quién le miraba con los brazos cruzados y le dijo:

-Enhorabuena, tu insolencia se ha ganado mi respeto, hay que tenerlos cuadrados para tratarme así...Esperaré impaciente nuestra cita de la tarde _Reshi._

El grupo de amigos miraron algo preocupados al pelirrojo quién de repente empezó a sonreír con picardía y en sus ojos aparecía aquel dichoso brillo que no auguraba nada bueno mientras cerraba la puerta con un sonoro portazo ante la traviesa mirada de Bast y las de los soldados que veían la escena con estupefacción.

Poco después, Kvothe pidió que les trajeran la comida así como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, desayunaron juntos metidos en una de las habitaciones, obviamente la del pelirrojo, con el pretexto de que esta era más grande aunque el joven arcano sabía de sobras que era porque les gustaba muchísimo más que las suyas, aunque no entendía mucho la diferencia, las estancias eran parecidas, algo más pequeñas que las suya y debían dormir de dos en dos, pero disponían de un baño enorme privado en cada habitación, y aun cuando no tenían la sala de estar con chimenea, si disponían de un recibidor con muebles confortables en los cuales relajarse a charlar.

-"uno quiere lo que no tiene, suelen decir..."

El resto de la mañana paso con tranquilidad, el grupo de amigos decidió salir a investigar los jardines y Kvothe se ganó algunos regaños por andar perdido en los libros en lugar de prestarles atención a las flores a lo que el replicaba con comentarios ácidos haciendo reír a varios de los sirvientes que paseaban por allí.

Cerca de mediodía, fueron invitados a vestirse según las normas de fata para agrado de todos y el hastío de Kvothe que tuvo que aguantar un desfile de ropa interminable, al rato sin embargo acabo ignorando sus libros y metiéndose en el pase de moda para divertirse a costa de sus amigos cada vez que salían de sus habitaciones enseñándole las nuevas ropas que les habían dado, haciendo reír a los empleados. Mola sonrió encantada por primera vez desde que estaban allí al saber que con sus ropas amarillas pastel era reconocida como medico y más cuando fue gratamente recibida por algunos fatas al saber de su condición, además, supo que podía trabajar en el hospital si ella así lo deseaba. A los demás pareció darles igual el cambio de ropa, pero Kvothe no pudo evitar dirigir un par de miradas lujuriosas a los apretados pantalones que Denna había decidido ponerse al final, haciendo reír al resto de sus amigos quienes le pedían decoro entre susurros intentando avergonzarlo. Cosa que consiguieron.

Cuando todos estuvieron conformes con lo que llevaban puesto, se dirigieron al comedor principal, dónde toda la corte les esperaba según Erial.

El comedor, se disponía en cinco grandes mesas de mármol rosa dispuestas en forma de U dónde Kvothe pudo diferenciar claramente a simple vista la distribución: la familia real en el centro como era de esperarse imponiendo sus vestimentas de las mejores calidades. A su derecha, los militares y sirvientes más relevantes en las primeras mesas cercanas según su grado de importancia. Y luego, familiares u otras personas. Vio como habían dispuesto seis espacios a la izquierda de los nobles que acompañaban a Bastas quién le sonrío al ver como el pelirrojo rodaba los ojos. Ali-ea pidió a los amigos del joven arcano que tomarán los asientos y Kvothe se quedó allí de pie ante las inquisidoras miradas de los presentes y las expresiones preocupadas de sus amigos.

-Querido nuevo Maestro, por tu expresión adivino que entiendes el porque no tienes un asiento preparado.-dijo como en un intento de felicitarlo el monarca.

-Decidme vos excelencia... habéis recurrido a una desbordante fuente de imaginación y decidido que o bien debo ganármelo, o bien queréis lucirme ante vuestra incrédula corte que me mira como si fuera alguna especie de lagarto con alas y de nueve cabezas.-soltó con bastante sorna y una sonrisa de medio lado. Aquel paripé empezaba a hartar-lo de veras.

Entonces, ante algunas risas y expresiones de desaprobación ante el tono insolente que acababa de emplear, Felurian entro a la sala vestida simplemente con un mantel de seda transparente que hizo babear a más de uno y una, le abrazó por la espalda mientras él rodaba los ojos.

-no seáis malos con mi furia roja, él es bastante mejor que cualquiera de los que están sentados por aquí...-dijo con cierto desdén ya algo de sorna sin perder su habitual tono sensual.

-¡FELURIAN! ¡Como debo decirte que vistas adecuadamente mientras estés aquí!-gritó Ali-ea totalmente fuera de sí viendo como su hermana le ignoraba soberanamente mientras discutía nuevamente con el pelirrojo.

-así que por eso vas desnuda... no pueden saber nada de ti...-murmuró Kvothe examinándola por el rabillo de ojo, ella sonrió con malicia.

-y porque el rojo me sienta horrible querido, es un color más para ti. Además, el corte de la ropa fata es fea...no se ajusta a mi delicada figura, mi piel es muy sensible como bien sabes... y tampoco la visto porque no estoy bajo las ordenes de ningún niñato.-exclamó esto último en voz alta mirando con furia a Ali-ea quién se encontraba de pie detrás de su mesa.

Este dio un puñetazo, y Kvothe sintió un leve pinchazo de miedo al verle enfadado, en cambio, Felurian sonrió amplia mente disfrutando el momento, reclino su rostro contra el hombro de Kvothe y le miró con una sonrisa dulce, casi complaciente, ignorando la mirada furiosa de sus congéneres por su falta de decoro y modales, además de distraer a la nueva "atracción".

-¿Sigues enfadado mi querido semi-dios?-preguntó melosa mientras le miraba a los ojos que le devolvían cierta indiferencia y algo de cansancio. Denna ardió por dentro odiando más a aquella mujer de la que había tenido una funesta primera impresión. Sin embargo en sus facciones no había rastro de ira, tan solo, ante miradas atentas, se podía ver la rabia correr por los irises negros de la morena.

-no del todo, pero no porque me hagas la pelota voy a perdonarte fácil Felurian. -Esta sonrió amplia-mente, deliberadamente tomó su mano y sonrió enamorada para los demás dedicándole una sonrisa algo ladina durante unos micro segundos a la morena quién apretó con fuerza su puño clavándose las uñas, mientras el pelirrojo soltaba un suspiró cansado.-¿a qué juegas?-murmuró de forma que solo pudiera oírle ella, quién le dedicó una mirada inocente.

-no se a qué te refieres, vengo a darte mi apoyo incondicional, después de todo yo te metí en este lío ¿no?... Kvothe el desconfiado, intento enmendar mi error.-dijo ella de forma zalamera mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa.- lo único útil de la ropa es quitártela bien despacio...-dedicó una mirada juguetona al pelirrojo quién ya hastiado, le tomo las manos las separó de él y pronuncio un sonoro:

-Basta.

Ella sonrió divertida. Miro a su alrededor.

-Un humano que no sucumbe ante Felurian... quizás Ali-ea no esté tan equivocado ¿no creeís? -y ante esto último la diosa Fata abandonó la estancia dejando atrás a un asombrado Kvothe.

-"Realmente ha venido a ayudarme..."-Kvothe agradeció mentalmente a la fata mientras dirigía su intensa mirada a su excelencia de nuevo quién parecía realmente molesto, al contrario que Bastas quién había observado toda la escena con diversión.

-Disculpad la escena, su excelencia, ambos sabemos que Felurian es... complicada.- Ali-ea sonrió de medio lado.

-Ojalá fuera solo complicada, pero dejando eso de lado... Te presentaría a mi hijo, pero creo que él ya me ha arrebatado ese honor.-dijo en tono de regaño mientras miraba al joven quién esquivo la mirada con una sonrisa airada.-Creo que dada la descortés entrada de mi hermana debo una presentación formal: Esta es la corte de Fata mi joven amigo: Amigos de la corte, Familiares, Súbditos, este joven humano, es Kvothe, hijo de Arliden y Laurian, conocedor de los nombres de las cosas y héroe en su tierra.-Kvothe rodó los ojos ante esto haciendo reír a más de uno.- Y el nuevo Maestro de mi hijo... o al menos por el momento.-la advertencia en la mirada de Ali-ea fue clara para el pelirrojo quién simplemente sonrió con altanería.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que desea su excelencia que haga? ¿Salto y bailo mientras me lanzan flechas en llamas?

Ali-ea se sentó en su silla de Oro de forma confortable y pareció meditarlo.

-He oído de Felurian así como de mi buen querido Erial, que sois un músico excepcional. Podéis hacernos una leve demostración ya que veo que vais con el laúd a cuestas.

-Por supuesto ¿alguna pieza en especial?-sugirió con una sonrisa capaz, él lo meditó y tras eso miro a su esposa, quién sonreía a su lado, bella y altiva.

-¿Qué decís? ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia?

Ella miró directamente a Kvothe, incomodando le un poco por la intensidad de su rojiza mirada. Era rubia, algo exótica si la comparabas con el resto de la corte en su gran mayoría morena, y como no podía ser menos realmente hermosa. Sentada y tras la mesa, Kvothe no pudo disfrutar mucho de su cuerpo que a pesar de no demostrar las grandes curvas de Felurian, se veía esbelto y docil. Sus labios carnosos de un color casi tan rojizo como sus ojos avellanados sonreían con un aire que le recordaba a Bast, quién parecía distraído.

-Hoy me siento con ganas de una hermosa balada de amor... cualquiera estaría bien.

Kvothe sonrió.

-sea pues.


End file.
